It's All About Me
by lightningklass
Summary: Jaehwan sudah lama menyukai sahabatnya, Taekwoon. Tapi Taekwoon tak pernah tahu karena terlalu sibuk mengurusi perasaannya terhadap salah satu sunbae mereka, Hakyeon. Tak ingin merusak persahabatan mereka, Jaehwan berpura-pura membantu Taekwoon dalam mengejar cintanya. Namun di sisi lain, Hakyeon punya hubungan rahasia dengan Wonsik. VIXX KEO NAVI slight! NEO FINAL Chap available
1. Chapter 1 : First Fight Ever

**Title** : It's All About Me

 **Cast** : VIXX / Main! Ken Leo / Cameo! N Ravi Lee Jaegwan (Kalian tahu kan dia siapa?) Hyuk Hongbin

 **Rating** : T

 **Genre** : Drama, Romance, Friendship

 **Chapter** : 1/4

 **Warning(s)!** :

\- AGE-SWAP : Jaehwan, Sanghyuk - 1st grade / Taekwoon, Jaegwan, Wonsik, Hongbin - 2nd grade / Hakyeon - 3rd grade

\- OOC BERTEBARAN TERUTAMA LEO (as always) ;p

* * *

 **First Fight Ever**

* * *

Aku membuka mata ketika jam alarmku berbunyi. Tanganku mencoba meraihnya, kemudian mematikan suara bising dari benda bundar itu. Aku terdiam sejenak, untuk menyesuaikan mataku dengan cahaya yang masuk melewati jendela. Kemudian aku mulai bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Setelah membersihkan diri dan mengenakan seragam, aku mulai mempersiapkan ranselku. Kebiasaanku memang untuk menyiapkan buku-buku dan peralatan lainnya di pagi hari.

Saat itu, aku mendengar suara ketukan. Bukan dari arah pintu, melainkan jendela.

"Jaehwan- _ah_ …"

"Taekwoon _hyung_?!" Aku berlari dan langsung menggeser jendela. Lelaki tinggi itu dengan cepat masuk ke kamarku, dan kembali menutup jendela.

"Ah, Aku selamat. Hampir saja aku ketahuan Lee _Ahjumma_. Untung saja dia belum sempat melihatku." Ucapnya dengan nada lega.

" _Hyung_! Berapa kali harus kubilang jangan memanjat untuk masuk ke kamarku?!" Sedangkan aku geram.

Ya. Lelaki tinggi ini selalu memanjat untuk mencapai ke kamarku. Dia melakukan ini hampir setiap hari. Aku tak tahu alasannya sebenarnya ia melakukan itu.

"Sst… Jangan berteriak! Bisa-bisa aku ketahuan ibumu kalau aku memanjat lagi!"

"Itu masalahmu sendiri! Lagi pula kenapa kau harus memanjat ke kamarku, sedangkan rumahku sudah punya pintu sendiri?!"

"Yah... Kau tahu kalau aku dan kakakmu, Jaegwan, itu musuh bebuyutan sejak SMP. Kau tak mau perang dunia ke-3 terjadi di sini, kan?"

"Alasan bodoh." Gumamku sembari memutar bola mataku karena kesal.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara derapan kaki dari tangga. Ibu.

"Jung Taekwoon! Aku tahu kau di sana! Berapa kali harus kukatakan jangan memanjati rumahku!" teriaknya semari membuka pintu dengan emosi.

Aku melirik tempat Taekwoon _hyung_ tadi berdiri. Namun ia sudah tidak di sana. Si pengumpat handal.

"Taekwoon hari ini tidak datang, _umma_." Bualku.

"Aku berharap dia tidak akan datang lagi." Geramnya. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Sarapan sudah siap. Makanlah."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan."

"Ya sudah, terserah." Ucap _umma_ , kemudian branjak keluar dari kamarku.

Kemudian aku berjalan menuju jendela dan bersandar di kusen jendela.

"Sudah aman."

Aku melirik ke arah Taekwoon _hyung_ yang sedang berjongkok di balik tembok. Ia mengangkat kepalanya.

" _Gomawo_." Ia pun berdiri dari posisinya. Aku menghela nafas.

" _Jinjja, hyung_. Aku tak mengerti apa yang sebetulnya kau lakukan."

"Aku? Hanya mencari hiburan."

Ucapnya masih dengan wajah datar. Aku menatapnya sejenak, kemudian tertawa kecil. Dan itu membuatnya tersenyum.

Ya. Lelaki ini memang aneh. Tapi begitulah dia. Jung Taekwoon. Sahabatku. Sekaligus orang yang aku suka.

* * *

 **First Fight Ever**

* * *

 **Author POV**

"Jaehwan- _ah_! Cepatlah!" Taekwoon berteriak dari ambang pintu kelas Jaehwan.

Waktu istirahat baru saja dimulai, dan seperti biasa, seluruh siswa mulai berhamburan keluar dari kelas dan memenuhi semua koridor sekolah sampai ke kantin.

"Iya, iya. Aku datang! Kenapa kau selalu terburu-buru ke kantin sih, _hyung_?"

"Aku tak mau kehabisan jatah makan siang." Jawab Taekwoon, kemudian dengan cepat menarik tangan Jaehwan.

' _Satu lagi alasan bodoh._ ' Pikir Jaehwan.

"Kita tidak akan kehabisan jatah makan siang, _hyung_ ~ Tenang saja..."

"Diam saja kau!"

Jaehwan terkekeh. Sebenarnya, ia tahu alasan yang Taekwoon sebutkan itu hanya bualan. Jaehwan tahu alasan sebenarnya. Taekwoon hanya ingin dengan cepat mendapatkan makanannya, dan duduk di meja terdekat dengan Hakyeon. _Sunbae_ mereka, siswa kelas 3-1 yang sudah lama ditaksir Taekwoon.

Memikirkan itu, membuat Jaehwan menghelas nafasnya sendiri. Kemudian arah pandangnya beralih ke tangannya. Tangan Taekwoon masih menggenggamnya. Jaehwan tersenyum tipis. Yah, setidaknya saat ini, Taekwoon masih bersamanya.

* * *

 **First Fight Ever**

* * *

"Aku tahu." Jaehwan berucap, membuat pandangan mata Taekwoon akhirnya teralih dari Hakyeon. Lelaki yang sudah dua menit lebih ia pandangi.

"Apa?"

"Aku tahu alasan sebenarnya kau selalu buru-buru ingin mendapatkan jatah makan siangmu. Kau ingin mengambil meja terdekat dengan Hakyeon _sunbae,_ kan? Agar kau bisa memandanginya sepanjang yang kau mau." Jaehwan mengangkat kedua alisnya, menunggu satu atau dua patah kata dari sahabatnya itu.

"Oh... Kau menyadarinya?"

"Kita sudah berteman sejak SMP. Sudah ratusan kali kita makan siang bersama, dan pandanganmu itu tak pernah lepas dari tempatnya berada. Lagipula, masalah kau suka padanya itu sudah bukan rahasia di antara kita, kan?" Jaehwan menyeruput supnya dari sendok.

Taekwoon tersenyum. Kemudian kembali menatap Hakyeon yang tengah bercanda gurau dengan teman-temannya. Senyuman di bibirnya makin merekah.

"Kau hanya tak tahu dia. Dia itu orang yang baik..."

"Aku tahu."

"Dia cerdas, dan sangat supel dengan siapapun."

"Bahkan satu sekolah tahu itu."

"Aku akan sangat senang kalau bisa dekat dengannya."

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu ribuan kali."

"Kalau kami bisa akrab, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya dan setelah itu, kami akan jadi sepasang kekasih~"

' _Ugh.. Kumohon hentikan!_ ' Jaehwan menggeram dalam hati.

Bagaimana bisa pria itu memuji-muji seseorang tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari orang itu?! Dan yang paling parah adalah, dia melakukannya di depan orang yang menyukainya! Yah, memang ini sedikit pun bukan salah Taekwoon. Jaehwan sendiri yang dari dulu enggan memberitahukan perasaannya.

* * *

 **First Fight Ever**

* * *

"Jaehwan- _ah_... Ayolah, tolong aku~" Taekwoon mengeluh. Kedua tangannya penuh dengan setumpuk buku yang hampir menutupi wajahnya secara keseluruhan.

"Tidak mau! Itu hukuman untukmu, dan aku tidak mau melakukan hukuman karena kesalahanmu!" Ucap Jaehwan kesal sembari menyilangkan tangan di dadanya. Meski begitu, ia tetap berjalan di samping sahabatnya itu.

"Oh, ayolah... Kau yang memecahkan tembikar di _lobby_."

"Kalau kau tidak merebut tasku, dan membuatku mengejarmu, aku tidak akan menyenggol tembikar itu, tahu?!" Jaehwan menatap kesal kepada pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Oh... Padahal aku seharusnya sudah di rumah sekarang."

"Kalau begitu pulang sekarang saja sana!"

"Kau mengusirku?!"

"Kau kau sendiri yang bilang— Oh?! Whaa!"

Taekwoon terjatuh setelah tak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang tengah berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka. Orang itu pula ikut terjatuh. Sedangkan buku-buku yang ada di tangan Taekwoon jatuh berserakan di lantai.

"O- oh, maaf. Aku tidak melihatmu." Ucap Taekwoon sembari mulai mengumpulkan kembali buku-buku di sana.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf." Ucap suara yang sudah tak asing bagi Taekwoon itu.

Taekwoon mnengangkat kepalanya dan melihat keberadaan seorang Cha Hakyeon di hadapannya. Ya, orang yang ditaksirnya itu.

"Hakyeon _sunbae_?"

"Ya?" Hakyeon ikut mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum. "Oh! Aku tahu kau! Kau Jung Taekwoon, dari kelas 2-3, kan?"

"I- iya." Taekwoon hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk, namun lebar. Betapa bahagianya ia ketika tahu orang yang ia taksir rupanya mengenalnya.

Jaehwan hanya menatap pemandangan di depannya. Sedikit kesal melihat Taekwoon tersenyum pada Hakyeon. Apa ini rasanya cemburu? Jaehwan tak pernah merasa begini karena Taekwoon selama ini tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan Hakyeon. Ini pertama kalinya mereka saling berbicara.

"Hei, Jaehwan! Kenapa kau cuma berdiri di sana?! Kemari, bantu aku!"

"Aku-" Jaehwan mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba menahan amarahnya yang nyaris berkobar. "Aku pulang saja!"

"Apa? _Ya_!" Taekwoon berteriak setelah ia lihat sahabatnya itu berbalik dan berlari menjauh. Membuatnya terheran-heran, "Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

Kemudian Taekwoon dan Hakyeon berdiri setelah selesai menumpuk semua buku jadi dua tumpukan. Satu tumpuk di tangan Taekwoon, satu lagi di tangan Hakyeon.

"Aku akan membantumu membawanya." Ucap Hakyeon.

"Apa? Tidak, tidak perlu, _sunbae_."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sedang tidak sibuk, kok." Hakyeon tersenyum, membuat Taekwoon membantu di tempat. "Jadi, kemana buku-buku ini harus dipindahkan?"

"Pe- perpustakaan."

"Baiklah. Ayo!"

* * *

 **First Fight Ever**

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah 11 malam, tapi Jaehwan masih terjaga. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menemukan poisisi yang tepat untuk tidur. Tapi apa yang terjadi tadi sore sepulang sekolah itu masih mengambang di kepalanya. Bagaimana Taekwoon menatap kakak kelasnya itu, dan bagaimana Taekwoon tersenyum padanya. Jaehwan tidak pernah mendapat senyum sehangat itu dari sahabatnya. Dan Jaehwan juga mengnginkannya. Naif, kalau tidak.

Sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya, tepat sebelum sekali lagi ia dengar suara ketukan. Dari jendela.

Jaehwan terkejut dan lekas berbalik. Lagi-lagi Taekwoon berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Jaehwan dengan cepat bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka jendela kamarnya.

" _Hyung_! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Orang-orang akan mengiramu maling, memanjat rumah orang larut malam begini." omel Jaehwan.

"Aku mencoba menghubungi ponselmu, tapi tidak bisa. Aku hanya ingin ngobrol denganmu sebentar." Ucap Taekwoon datar.

"Malam-malam begini?"

"Aku ini sahabatmu, dan aku harus cepat melapor sesegera mungkin. Aku tidak bisa menunggu sampai matahari terbit lagi."

Jaehwan menghela nafas, kemudian tersenyum tipis. Begitulah, Jaehwan selalu merasa senang saat Taekwoon mengatakan bahwa dia adalah sahabatnya. Tak peduli apa kalimat selanjutnya.

* * *

 **First Fight Ever**

* * *

"...Kemudian kami pulang bersama. Setelah banyak cerita, kami baru tahu kalau kami ini seumuran. Yah, kau tahu, kan karena lahir bulan November aku jadi turun satu angkatan. Dia akhirnya membiarkanku memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel _'sunbae', 'ssi',_ atau _'hyung'._ Ah, hari yang menyenangkan!" Taekwoon tersenyum lebar sebelum menoleh ke arah samping, dan menemukan lelaki yang leih muda itu memejamkan mata. "Hei, jangan pura-pura tidur!"

Taekwoon menyentil kening Jaehwan, membuat Jaehwan langsung membuka mata dan mengusap keningnya sendiri. Ia meringis kesakitan.

"Ugh... Aku ngantuk, tahu?! Kau tidak sadar sekarang jam berapa? Sudah hampir sejam kau mendongeng!" Cibir Jaehwan. Kemudian ia berdiri dan membuka jendela kamarnya. "Aku mau tidur. Kau pulanglah, _hyung_."

"Tunggu!" Taekwoon menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jaehwan untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Jaehwan menatapnya, memintanya untuk cepat mengatakan apa pun yang ingin ia katakan. "Kenapa tadi sore kau pergi begitu saja?"

Mata bulat Jaehwan makin membulat. Ia pun memalingkan pandangan dari Taekwoon untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Ia dapat merasakan air mata nyaris tumpah. Namun ia paksa untuk tidak keluar.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, _hyung_."

"Tentu itu urusanku. Jelaskan!"

"Tak ada yang harus dijelaskan!" bentak Jaehwan sembari menarik tangannya dari genggaman Taekwoon. Lekas ia melangkah masuk ke kamar, mengunci jendelanya, serta menutupinya dengan kain gordennya.

"Jaehwan! Buka jendelanya! Aku belum selesai denganmu!"

"PULANG SAJA SANA!"

Kemudian hening.

Ia dengar beberapa suara. Dengan itu ia tahu Taekwoon pasti sudah pergi. Akhirnya Jaehwan dapat merasakan air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya. Perlahan ia jatuh karena lututnya lemas, dan berakhir duduk di lantai. Ia menangis lebih kencang sembari memeluk lututnya. Dan tangisannya tak henti sepanjang malam.

* * *

 **First Fight Ever**

* * *

Jaehwan membuka matanya seiring suara alarm yang meraung di gendang telinganya. Perlahan, tangannya meraih benda bulat di meja samping kasurnya itu dan mematikan deringnya. Kemudian ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Usai membersihkan diri di kamar mandi, ia mulai mempersiapkan peralatan sekolahnya. Ditengah kesibukannya itu, ia terdiam. Kemudian menyempatkan untuk menoleh ke arah jendela. Kain gordennya masih menghalangi. Taekwoon tidak datang.

Jaehwan menghela nafas, kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamar.

* * *

 **First Fight Ever**

* * *

Jaehwan hanya berdiam diri di bangkunya sembari menunggu bel pelajaran pertama dibunyikan. Tak ada yang ia lakukan, sampai salah satu teman sekelasnya menghampirinya.

"Pagi, Lee Jaehwan." Sapa anak itu.

"Pagi, Han Sanghyuk." Jaehwan mencoba tersenyum.

"Eh, kau tidak datang dengan pacarmu pagi ini?"

"A- apa?"

Sanghyuk mengangguk. "Jung Taekwoon _sunbae-nim_."

Jaehwan terkejut mendengar nama itu disebutkan oleh teman sekelasnya. Dapat dirasakan wajahnya memerah padam. "Taek- Taekwoon _hyung_ bukan pacarku."

"Tapi kalian seperti pacaran." Sanghyuk diam-diam tersenyum jahil.

"Kami tidak pacaran!"

"Baiklah..." melihat keadaan Jaehwan, Ia tak ingin wajah teman sekelasnya itu terbakar, jadi ia membenarkan diksinya, "Jadi... Kenapa kau tidak datang ke sekolah dengan sahabatmu itu tadi pagi? Biasanya pulang-pergi kan kalian selalu bersama."

"Dia tidak mendatangi rumahku tadi pagi."

"Kalian bertengkar?"

"Sepertinya begitu." Jaehwan menyilangkan kedua lengannya di atas meja dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sana.

"Salah siapa?"

"Sepertinya aku."

"Kau mau berbaikan dengannya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Jadi kau mau meminta maaf?"

"..." Jaehwan tidak menjawab. Wajahnya kini sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam di balik lengannya, karena sedikit demi sedikit ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di setiap pertanyaan dan jawaban.

Sanghyuk terkekeh. "Biar kutebak. Kau tak tahu cara meminta maaf?"

"Ini pertama kalinya kami bertengkar serius begini."

Sanghyuk masih terkekeh, sebelum berkata, "Aku bisa membantumu."

Jaehwan dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya. "Sungguh?"

"Tentu." Sanghyuk tersenyum.

Tepat di saat itu, wali kelas mereka masuk untuk memulai jam ke-0. Sanghyuk kemudian permisi untuk kembali ke bangkunya sendiri. Jaehwan sedikit kebingungan dengan tawaran yang Sanghyuk berikan. Mereka tak begitu akrab, mungkin berinteraksi pun hanya ketika guru mengumpulkan mereka dalam satu grup. Sudahlah. Lagi pula sepertinya Sanghyuk sungguh-sungguh ungin membantunya. Lagi pula, tidak sopan mempertanyaan kebaikan seseorang.

* * *

 **First Fight Ever**

* * *

"Jaehwan! Ayo!" Sanghyuk tiba-tiba menarik lengan Jaehwan.

"Ke- kemana?"

"Kantin. Kemana lagi?"

"Ta- tapi-" Jaehwan merasa sedikit aneh karena biasanya ia pergi ke kantin dengan Taekwoon. Matanya menatap ke arah pintu. Taekwoon tak ada di sana.

"Jadi kau menunggunya?"

"Spertinya dia tidak akan datang." Jaehwan menghela nafas, kemudian bangkit dari bangkunya. "Ayo!"

* * *

 **First Fight Ever**

* * *

Setelah menerima jatah makan siangnya, Sanghyuk menarik Jaehwan ke sebuah meja. Sanghyuk duduk di salah satu bangku, sedang Jaehwan hanya tetap berdiri di samping meja itu. Matanya menangkap sesuatu di hadapannya. Taekwoon dan Hakyeon duduk di meja di dekat mereka. Keduanya terlalu asyik mengobrol sambil makan, seolah tidak sadar keberadaan orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"Jaehwan! Ayo sini, duduk!"

Jaehwan mendekati Sanghyuk untuk berbisik.

"Kenapa harus disini, sih? Memang tidak ada tempat lain?"

"Coba lihat sekitarmu. Memang kau lihat ada meja kosong lain?" Jaehwan mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap sudut ruangan, dan tak menemukan meja kosong lain. Kemudian menggeleng sambil mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya pada Sanghyuk. "Kalau begitu cepat duduk sini!"

Jaehwan akhirnya mau tak mau duduk di seberang Sanghyuk dengan sedikit ragu. Ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa merasa demikian. Mungkin karena ia merasa bersalah pada Taekwoon atas pertengkaran yang kini tengah terjadi antara keduanya. Tapi entah, ia belum punya keberanian untuk meminta maaf.

* * *

 **First Fight Ever**

* * *

 _Sonsaengnim_ sedang menjelaskan tentang penentuan nomor atom, serta golongan dan periode suatu unsur tertentu. Pelajaran yang rumit ini membuat setiap individu di kelas 1-2 memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap kalimat dan penjelasan yang keluar dari mulut wanita itu.

Tapi tidak dengan Jaehwan. Ia punya pikiran sendiri yang keluar dari topik pelajaran. Ia memikirkan tentang pertengkarannya dengan Taekwoon. Jaehwan tahu ini semua salahnya. Tapi ia belum siap untuk meminta maaf. Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka tak pernah berbaikan lagi selamanya? Bagaimana kalau Taekwoon tak pernah lagi mau bicara padanya?

Jaehwan tak mau hal itu terjadi. Berarti, hanya ada satu cara.

"Aku harus minta maaf. Sekarang, atau tidak selamanya."

* * *

 **First Fight Ever**

* * *

Sonsaengnim keluar dari kelas 2-3. Murid-murid ikut berhamburan keluar dari ruangan. Taekwoon menggendong ranselnya, kemudian berjalan keluar menuju koridor.

" _Hyung_..."

Taekwoon menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Jaehwan berdiri di sana, dengan kepala menunduk. Ekspresi wajahnya kentara jelas bahwa ia gugup.

" _Eoh_ , Jaehwan? Ada apa?"

"A- aku ingin minta maaf."

"Mi- minta maaf? Kenapa?" Taekwoon pura-pura tak tahu.

"Karena membentak dan mengusirmu tadi malam?"

"Hei, sudah jangan khawatir. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu, kok."

"Su- sungguh?" Jaehwan mengangkat kepalanya. Dilihatnya _hyung_ -nya itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Tapi merasa belum yakin, Jaehwan kembali menunduk. "Tapi kau marah, kan?"

"Ke- kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Kau tidak datang ke rumahku tadi pagi. Dan saat jam istirahat makan siang, kau tidak mendatangi kelasku. Kau bahkan tidak menyadariku yang duduk di samping mejamu saat di kantin."

"Oh, soal itu-" Jaehwan melirik ke arah Taekwoon yang terlihat bingung untuk menjawab. "Aku terlambat bangun tadi pagi. Aku berlari menghampiri rumahmu, tapi ibumu bilang kau sudah berangkat duluan. Dan kalau soal istirahat makan siang, Hakyeon tiba-tiba menghampiri kelasku dan menarikku ke kantin. Ia memintaku membantunya memilih _t-shirt_ yang akan dia beli secara _online_. Dan bukannya aku tidak sadar keberadaanmu di meja sebelah. Aku hanya merasa bersalah karena membuatmu marah tadi malam. Kupikir, kau masih dalam keadaan _badmood_ , jadi aku tidak mau mengganggumu."

Jaehwan terdiam di tempatnya setelah mendengar penjelasan Taekwoon yang begitu panjang. Ia menatap Taekwoon datang, sembari mengerjapkan matanya. Ah, ini semua hanya salah sangka.

Tak lama kemudian, Jaehwan mulai tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Ti- tidak. Hanya saja ini pertengkaran serius kita yang pertama, kan? Dalam masalah ini kita seperti orang bodoh yang saling merasa bersalah. Ahaha!"

"Yah... Kita memang tidak pernah tahu caranya bertengkar."

Tawaan Jaehwan tak berhenti setelah mendengar kalimat Taekwoon itu, malah makin menggelegar. Taekwoon menatap sahabatnya yang masih tertawa itu. Sebuah senyuman terulas di bibir tipisnya. Rupanya ia tak bisa sehari saja tidak mendengar _dongsaeng_ -nya ini tertawa.

Setelah hampir semenit, Taekwoon mulai jengkel mendengar Jaehwan yang tak pula menghentikan tawanya.

"Hei, sudah. Berhenti tertawa!"

"Baiklah, baiklah~" Jaehwan menarik nafas dalam, mencoba menghentikan tawanya. Setelah berhasil, diulurnya tangan kanannya ke arah Taekwoon. "Jadi... Kita sudah baikan?"

Taekwoon tersenyum tipis, sebelum tangannya beranjak menjabat tangan Jaehwan. "Kita tidak pernah bertengkar."

"Yah, terserah _hyung_ saja." Jaehwan memeletkan lidahnya.

Melihat tingkah kekanakan Jaehwan itu, Taekwoon terkekeh. Ide jahil muncul di otaknya. Diangkatnya tangan kanannya, " _High-five_!"

Giliran Jaehwan yang terkekeh. Kemudian mengangkat tangannya, dan siap menepuk telapak tangan Taekwoon. Namun sebelum Jaehwan berhasil melakukannya, Taekwoon mengangkat tangannya lebih tinggi. Perbedaan tinggi mereka yang sedikit kontras itu membuat Jaehwan tidak berhasil menggapai tangan Taekwoon.

" _Ya_!" Yang lebih muda itu mulai protes. "Turunkan tangan panjang sialanmu itu, _hyung_!"

"Kau harus tumbuh lebih cepat." Taekwoon menepuk ujung kepala Jaehwan, sebelum berlari melesat menjauh Jaehwan.

" _Ya_! _Hyung_ , tunggu aku!"

Jaehwan akhirnya berlari mengeja sahabatnya itu. Taekwoon berlari sangat kencang. Maklum, kapten klub sepak bola. Sedangkan Jaehwan sudah kelelahan, meski masih mencoba berlari sekuat tenaga. Taekwoon tertawa melihat Jaehwan, ia pun berbaik hati untuk memelankan derap larinya. Sampai akhirnya, Jaehwan berhasil menangkap tubuh Taekwoon. Keduanya saling tersenyum.

Jaehwan kembali merasa tenang dalam hatinya.

Yah, paling tidak kan mereka masih bisa bersama.

* * *

 **It's All About Me | To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2 : Dating Plan

**Title** : It's All About Me

 **Cast** : VIXX / Main! Ken Leo / Cameo! N Ravi Lee Jaegwan Hyuk Hongbin

 **Rating** : T

 **Genre** : Drama, Romance, Friendship

 **Chapter** : 2/4

 **Warning(s)!** :

\- AGE-SWAP : Jaehwan, Sanghyuk - 1st grade / Taekwoon, Jaegwan, Wonsik, Hongbin - 2nd grade / Hakyeon - 3rd grade

\- OOC BERTEBARAN TERUTAMA LEO (as always) ;p

* * *

 **Dating Plan**

* * *

Jaehwan merebah di kasurnya. Ia belum pula terlelap selagi otaknya dipenuhi pikiran-pikiran tertentu. Tentang Taekwoon dan Hakyeon. Jaehwan beranggapan bahwa ia harus membantu Taekwoon dan perasaannya pada Hakyeon. Jaehwan pikir, memang akan lebih baik melihat Taekwoon bahagia meski pun dirinya sendiri tersakiti. Dan lagi pula, Jaehwan pikir dia tidak akan pernah punya keberanian yang cukup untuk memberi tahu Taekwoon soal perasaannya. Jadi, melihat Taekwoon bahagia bersama Hakyeon adalah hal yang terbaik.

"Paling tidak, Taekwoon _hyung_ tetap ada untukku sebagai sahabat." Benaknya sembari tersenyum, kemudian menutup mata dan akhirnya terlelap.

* * *

 **Dating Plan**

* * *

"Jaehwan! Kalian sudah baikan? Kau dan Taekwoon _sunbae-nim_?"

Jaehwan mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Sanghyuk berdiri di samping mejanya.

"Kami tak pernah bertengkar." Jaehwan tersenyum, "Kemarin itu hanya kesalahpahaman."

"Oh, begitu... Yah, berarti sepertinya bantuanku sudah tidak diperlukan lagi di sini." Sanghyuk sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Jaehwan terkekeh sebelum tangannya beranjak menepuk bahu Sanghyuk. "Terima kasih sudah punya niatan baik untuk membantuku. Tapi aku dan Taekwoon _hyung_ sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Ya, ya... Aku mengerti." Sanghyuk membalas senyuman Jaehwan.

Kemudian, terdengar sebuah suara memanggil Jaehwan dari ambang pintu kelas mereka. Keduanya menoleh ke asal suara. Rupanya Taekwoon sudah berdiri di depan kelas. Kemudian Jaehwan merasakan Sanghyuk menyikut bahunya.

"Tuh, pacarmu memanggil."

 _Blush!_

"Sanghyuk, berhenti menggodaku!" Jaehwan, dengan wajah merah yang kentara, memukul lengan teman sekelasnya itu. Sanghyuk hanya memeletkan lidahnya, puas menggoda Jaehwan. Kemudian Jaehwan berdiri dari bangku. Ia menoleh ke arah Sanghyuk sebelum meninggalkan tempatnya. "Sanghyuk, kau tidak ikut?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak lapar."

"Oh. Baiklah."

Keduanya saling tersenyum sebelum Jaehwan benar-benar meninggalkan tempatnya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Di sana, ia menyadari bahwa Taekwoon tak sendirian. Hakyeon berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hai, Taekwoon _hyung_! Hai, Hakyeon _sunbae_!"

"Hai, Jaehwan! Ngomong-ngomong, bisa kau panggil aku ' _hyung_ ' saja? Seperti Taekwoon." Ucap Hakyeon dengan senyum.

"Uhm... Baiklah. Hakyeon _hyung_..."

"Sempurna! Sekarang, ayo kita makan siang!"

* * *

 **Dating Plan**

* * *

"Kalian mau ikut aku tidak, pulang sekolah nanti?"

Suara Hakyeon tiba-tiba menggema ketika ketiganya tengah asyik menyantap makan siang mereka. Taekwoon dan Jaehwan yang tadi fokus pada piring masing-masing, kini mengangkat kepala. Keduanya saling bertukar tatap, kemudian beralih menatap Hakyeon.

"Boleh saja. Tapi kemana?" Tanya Taekwoon.

"Hanya ke pertokoan dekat sini, kok. Aku mau cari hadiah untuk ulang tahun temanku besok." Jelas Hakyeon. Wajahnya kelihatan sumringah sekali.

"Ya, tentu kami bisa!" Taekwoon tersenyum lebar. Kemudian menyikut sahabatnya yang duduk di sampingnya itu. "Ya kan, Jae?"

Jaehwan berpikir sejenak. Apa tidak apa-apa kalau ia ikut? Bertiga, berarti salah satu akan jadi _cockblocker_ , kan? Dan Jaehwan pikir dirinya yang akan jadi penghalang itu.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa. Ibuku ingin aku pulang lebih cepat sore ini." bual Jaehwan.

"Sayang sekali..." Hakyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedikit kecewa. "Taekwoon, kau mau menemaniku, kan?"

Taekwoon tak yakin apa dia akan baik-baik saja berdua dengan Hakyeon tanpa Jaehwan.

"Ku- kurasa aku juga tidak bi-"

"Tentu saja Taekwoon _hyung_ mau! Dia akan benar-benar senang kalau bisa pergi denganmu, _hyung_!" Jaehwan memotong kalimat penolakkan Taekwoon, kemudian lagi-lagi dapat sikutan di lengannya.

"Waah! Terima kasih... Tapi sebenarnya aku berharap kita bisa pergi bertiga." Jaehwan membalas senyuman Hakyeon. Tiba-tiba, lelaki paling tua yang ada di sana itu mendapat sebuah panggilan di ponselnya. "Oh, temanku menghubungiku. Aku permisi angkat telepon dulu, ya?"

"Silakan!"

Kemudian Hakyeon berjalan menjauh untuk mencari privasi. Setelah Hakyeon sudah tak terlihat lagi, Taekwoon menoleh untuk melemparkan tatapan tajam pada sahabatnya.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, bocah ingusan?"

"Aku merencanakan sebuah kencan untuk kalian, pria ingusan!" Jaehwan menampilkan sebuah seringaian di wajahnya saat ia sadari wajah Taekwoon memerah setelah mendengar kata 'kencan'.

"Apa kau gila? Kami saling kenal baru dua hari!"

"Jadi kau akan menunggu sampai tahun depan saat dia lulus, begitu? Ingat! Meski kalian seumuran, dia tetap satu angkatan di atasmu!" Jaehwan mendelik.

"Tapi-"

Taekwoon hendak melontarkan komplain atas pemikiran Jaehwan yang seenaknya itu, namun Hakyeon tiba-tiba sudah kembali duduk di bangkunya.

"Hei, aku kembali! Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

"Iya! Taekwoon _hyung_ tadi berandai-andai kalau suatu hari kau akan mengajak pergi lagi!" seru Jaehwan.

"Apa?! Tidak, aku tidak bilang begitu!"

"Tentu saja! Aku akan mengajak kalian berdua lagi kapan-kapan." ucap Hakyeon.

Taekwoon hanya menghela nafas, menyerah. Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan makannya dengan perasaan kesal. Ia menyerah dengan apa pun yang seorang Lee Jaehwan rencanakan. Anak itu memang tidak bisa dihentikan.

* * *

 **Dating Plan**

* * *

Jaehwan berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Ia merasa sangat lelah, bahkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ibunya lontarkan tidak ia acuhkan sama sekali. Ia hanya meneruskan langkahnya menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar, dilemparnya ransel yang tadi digeretnya (iya, digeret. Bukan digendong, saking lelahnya) begitu saja, entah jatuh ke bagian kamar yang mana. Kemudian giliran tubuhnya yang ia banting ke kasur. Ia terdiam dalam keadaan tengkurap selama beberapa saat sebelum menghelas nafas. Kemudian ia dengar ponselnya berdering. Diambilnya ponsel dari kantung jasnya, dan melihat apa yang tertera di layar. Ada pesan dari nomor tidak dikenal. Dibukanya pesan itu dan dibaca.

 **[ _From: *Unknown*_ ]**

Hai, Jaehwan! Ini Cha Hakyeon. Aku dapat nomormu dari Taekwoon. Kami masih mencari hadiah yang cocok untuk temanku. Dan aku menemukan jam tangan ini _*pict attached*_ bagaimana menurutmu?

Jaehwan menatap pesan itu beberapa saat dalam diam. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur agar dapat lebih mudah mengakses ponselnya. Disimpannya nomor itu ke daftar kontak, kemudian membalas,

 **[ _To_ : Hakyeon _hyung_ ]**

Hei, _hyung_! Jadi kau masih bersama Taekwoon _hyung_? Aku baru sampai rumah beberapa menit yang lalu. Uhm... Jamnya keren. Kurasa temanmu akan menyukainya, _hyung_ ^^

 _Ting!_

 **[ _From_ : Hakyeon _hyung_ ]**

Kau pikir begitu? Oh, aku senang kau berpikiran sama denganku. Pemuda di sampingku ini benar-benar punya selera buruk untuk _fashion_ ~_~ * _kidding_ * Kalau begitu aku akan beli ini saja. Terima kasih, Jaehwan- _ah_! ^^ Ngomong-ngomong, simpan nomorku, ya!

 **[ _To_ : Hakyeon _hyung_ ]**

Benarkah? Setahuku dia tidak seburuk itu... Mungkin dia hanya gugup, makanya dia bertingkah seperti orang bodoh. Jangan khawatir, sudah kumasukkan ke daftar kontak, _hyung_ ;)

 _Ting!_

 **[ _From_ : Hakyeon _hyung_ ]**

Terima kasih! Dan aku sudah beli jamnya. Sekarang kami mau makan. Ada singa kelaparan disini -_-

Jaehwan tertawa sejenak. Kemudian terdiam, dan menghela nafas.

Ini benar-benar sebuah kencan. Mereka pergi berdua, kemudian makan bersama. Meski memang belum waktunya makan malam. Tapi tetap saja, Jaehwan bisa membayangkan kalau mereka benar-benar kencan. Mereka pasti akan jadi pasangan paling romantis yang pernah dunia punya. Paling tidak, begitu pikirnya.

Jaehwan kemudian kembali membanting tubuhnya ke kasur sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

 _"Ugh... Aku yang merencanakan ini. Kenapa malah jadi kepikiran begini?!"_

Tak lama, ia terlelap.

* * *

 **Dating Plan**

* * *

Taekwoon dan Hakyeon sampai di pertokoan yang hanya berjarak lima belas menit dari sekolah naik bus umum. Baru sampai di gerbang pertokoan tersebut, mata Hakyeon langsung menangkap sebuah toko jam. Merasa tertarik, ditariknya Taekwoon menuju toko tersebut. Taekwoon yang sedari tadi merasa gugup hanya bisa mengikuti lelaki yang ia sukai itu.

Setelah melihat-lihat, Hakyeon menemukan sebuah jam tangan _sport_ warna hitam yang dihiasi warna merah dan _silver_ di sekelilingnya. Kemudian, ia tanya pendapat Taekwoon.

"Taekwoon. Bagaimana menurutmu yang satu ini?"

" _Eoh_? Uhm... Yah, bagus." Taekwoon menjawab layaknya orang bodoh.

Bagaimana tidak? Sejak masuk ke toko ini, tangan Hakyeon masih menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Taekwoon tak tahu apa lelaki itu menyadarinya atau tidak.

Mendengar jawaban Taekwoon yang tak memuaskan itu, Hakyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sedangkan pria yang masih dag dig dug dalam hati itu menatap sekelilingnya, pura-pura tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"Berikan ponselmu!" Hakyeon mengulurkan tangannya pada Taekwoon.

"Ma- mau kau apakan ponselku?"

"Aku mau lihat nomor Jaehwan. Aku mau tanya pendapatnya juga, siapa tahu lebih berguna."

"Oh, ba- baiklah. Ta- tapi tanganmu..." Taekwoon menunjuk tangan Hakyeon yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

Kemudian Hakyeon melepaskan genggamannya, sedang Taekwoon diam-diam menghela nafas lega. Dikeluarkannya ponselnya dari kantung dan memberikannya pada Hakyeon. Lelaki yang lebih tua itu mengambilnya dan langsung mencatat nomor Jaehwan ke ponselnya sendiri. Setelah mengembalikan ponsel Taekwoon, Hakyeon mengambil gambar jam yang sedari tadi jadi pilihannya, kemudian mengirim sebuah pesan dengan menyertakan gambar itu.

"Kau mengirim pesan pada siapa?"

"Jaehwan. Kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku mau tanya pendapatnya juga."

Taekwoon hanya tetap diam, selagi Hakyeon membaca pesan balasan dari Jaehwan.

"Oh, dia baru sampai rumah. Dan dia juga suka jam ini!" Ucap Hakyeon dengan senyum lebar. Kemudian ia membalas lagi pesan dari Jaehwan. Setelah itu, ia beralih ke sang penjual. "Aku ambil yang ini, _agassi_."

"Baiklah, tolong tunggu sebentar." Wanita itu kemudian sibuk mengurusi jam yang Hakyeon pilih.

"Kau yakin, temanmu itu akan menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja. Dia akan menerima apa pun yang kuberikan." Ucap Hakyeon, rona merah terlihat di pipinya. Tapi Taekwoon tak menyadari itu.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara raungan dari perut Taekwoon. Keduanya saling tatap. Hakyeon mencoba menahan agar tidak tertawa, sedangkan Taekwoon berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Tapi Hakyeon sudah tak kuat lagi.

"Ahaha!"

" _Ya_! Berhenti tertawa!" Omel Taekwoon.

"Baiklah, baiklah... Setelah aku membayar, kita makan. _Deal_?"

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku lapar. Tapi kalau memang kau mau, kau yang traktir. _Deal_!"

" _Ya_! Apa-apaan itu?!" bibir Hakyeon mengerucut, tangannya memukul pundak Taekwoon pelan. "Ya sudahlah. Lagi pula aku tidak mau keliling pertokoan bawa-bawa singa kelaparan."

"Heh! Apa maksudmu?!"

* * *

 **Dating Plan**

* * *

"Dia tidak membalas." Gerutu Hakyeon tiba-tiba.

"Siapa?" Tanya Taekwoon setelah menyuap _soup cream_ -nya.

"Jaehwan. Siapa lagi?" Hakyeon meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja, kemudian melanjutkan makannya. Taekwoon hanya mengangguk, kemudian ikut kembali melahap makanannya. "Sayang sekali ya, dia tidak bisa ikut. Aku jadi ingin tahu kenapa."

Tentu saja. Jaehwan yang merencanakan ini. Meski pun Taekwoon sudah bilang dia belum siap untuk pergi berdua dengan Hakyeon seperti ini. Tapi Jaehwan tetap saja melakukan apa yang ia mau.

' _Awas kau, Lee Jaehwan... Kau dalam masalah besar!_ ' Geram Taekwoon dalam hati.

"Kudengar neneknya di kampung jatuh sakit, jadi ibu dan _hyung_ -nya harus pulang kampung. Makanya tak ada siapa pun di rumah selain Jaehwan sendiri." Karang Taekwoon. Wah, sepertinya Taekwoon bisa jadi pengarang novel yang handal. Pikirnya begitu.

"Oh... Jadi dia punya _hyung_? Aku tidak pernah liat dia berinteraksi layaknya _dongsaeng_ dan _hyung_ selain denganmu."

"Aku dan _hyung_ -nya itu sudah bermusuhan sejak SMP. Makanya setelah kami lulus, _hyung_ Jaehwan itu memilih untuk masuk ke SMU lain. Dia benar-benar membenciku, dan tak mau sedikit pun melihatku." Kali ini, Taekwoon tidak berbohong.

"Yang benar? Lucu sekali! Musuhmu adalah kakak dari sahabatmu? Wah, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya!"

"Ya, aku sendiri juga tidak..." Gumam Taekwoon.

"Lalu, bagaimana caramu ke rumahnya tanpa bertemu kakaknya? Apa kau memanjat untuk masuk ke kamarnya?" Tanpa Hakyeon sangka, tebakkannya benar. Taekwoon mengangguk!

Setelahnya, Hakyeon tak bisa behenti tertawa. Sedangkan Taekwoon menatapnya. Tawa dan senyum itu, sungguh mempesona. Tidak heran kenapa banyak sekali orang yang menganggumi dan menyukainya.

Tiba-tiba, Taekwoon menyadari topik pembicaraan mereka tadi. Terbesit satu pertanyaan di otak Taekwoon.

Bagaimana bisa dia bersahabat dengan Jaehwan, sedangkan ia sangat membenci kakaknya, Lee Jaegwan? Taekwoon mengingat-ingat bagaimana pertemanan mereka dimulai. Tiga tahun lalu, saat Jaehwan mencoba melerai pertengkarannya dengan Jaegwan. Saat itu, Jaegwan menumpahkan _orange-juice_ ke seragam Taekwoon.

* * *

 **Dating Plan**

* * *

 _"_ Ya _! Kau tidak bisa memakai matamu itu dengan benar, hah?!"_

 _"Salahmu berdiri di tengah-tengah. Ini tempat umum, tahu? Kalau aku tersandung, ya bukan salahku." Cibir Jaegwan. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang murid kelas satu. Taekwoon tahu anak itu adalah adik Jaegwan. Tapi ia tak tahu namanya._

 _"Bukannya minta maaf, malah mengomel. Kau mau berkelahi denganku, hah?!" Taekwoon menggulung lengan seragamnya._

 _"Boleh saja, siapa takut?!" Jaegwan melakukan hal yang sama._

 _Tiba-tiba, anak di samping Jaegwan menarik lengan kakaknya itu. "Hentikan,_ hyung _! Minta maaf saja padanya!"_

 _"Ini bukan urusanmu, bocah!" Jaegwan mendorong adiknya itu, membuat anak tak bersalah itu jadi ke lantai._

 _Sedetik kemudian, Jaegwan dan Taekwoon memulai baku hantam. Tak ada yang menghentikan mereka, sampai akhirnya seorang guru datang dan melerai mereka._

 _Dinyatakan tidak bersalah oleh guru, Taekwoon dipersilahkan untuk keluar ruang guru lebih dulu. Meski ia wajib membuat surat pernyataan untuk tidak berkelahi lagi. Sedangkan Jaegwan diberikan kewajiban yang sama, namun ditambah hukuman membersihkan taman sekolah selama seminggu serta ceramah yang lebih panjang dari guru._

 _"Dasar bocah ingusan." Geram Taekwoon sendirian di kamar mandi sembari membersihkan seragam dan wajahnya yang penuh luka._

 _Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah suara dari arah pintu._

 _"Taekwoon_ sunbae _?"_

 _Taekwoon menoleh, dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya tadi. Ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki berwajah manis dan tidak lebih tinggi darinya melangkah mendekatinya. Oh ya. Dia adik dari anak yang tadi mencari perkara dengannya._

 _"Oh, kau adik si bocah sialan itu, ya?" Anak itu terlihat terkejut dengan kata-kata Taekwoon, namun tetap mengangguk. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _"_ N- ne _?"_

 _"_ Hyung _-mu mendorongmu sangat kasar tadi. Memang tidak sakit?"_

 _"Oh, itu. Ng... Tidak, tidak sakit."_

 _"Baguslah._ Hyung _-mu itu harusnya tidak melibatkanmu dalam perkelahian tadi." Ucap Taekwoon sambil kembali mebasahi seragamnya, berusaha menghilangkan noda jus_ _kuning itu._

 _"Ng... A- aku sendiri yang ingin melibatkan diri, kok." Mendengar itu, Taekwoon heran. Ditatapnya bocah yang kini terfokus pada tanah. "Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian terus bertengkar begitu."_

 _"Ha? Kenapa?"_

 _"Karena... Aku ingin jadi temanmu." Ucap anak itu tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. Alih-alih, tangannya malah menyodorkan beberapa bungkus plester pada Taekwoon._

 _Taekwoon menatap dengan bingung plester yang masih digenggam tangannya yang gemetar itu. Taekwoon tak habis pikir, bagaimana cara kerja otak anak ini? Dia ingin berteman dengan musuh dari kakaknya sendiri? Pola pikir anak kelas satu SMP itu ternyata memang sesimpel dan sepolos ini, toh._

 _Taekwoon berpikir sejenak. Kemudian,_

 _"Namamu?"_

 _"Jae- Jaehwan. Lee Jaehwan."_

 _"Lee Jaehwan." Taekwoon tersenyum, kemudian mengambil bungkusan plester yang sejak tadi disodorkan kepadanya. "Mulai besok, kita makan siang bersama."_

 _Jaehwan mengangkat kepalanya. Senyuman merekah lebar di wajahnya. "_ N- ne _!"_

* * *

 **Dating Plan**

* * *

Taekwoon menghela nafas. Kemudian, ia menyadari sesuatu.

Kenapa Jaehwan? Saat ini ia sedang ada dalam suasana 'kencan' dengan orang yang ia suka, tapi kenapa sahabatnya itu masih terpikirkan oleh otaknya? Apa karena pembicaraan mereka tentang Jaehwan tadi? Ah, ya. Pasti karena itu.

"Hey, Jung Taekwoon! Kau baik-baik saja?" Hakyeon melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Taekwoon yang sedari tadi melamun.

"Eh? Uh... Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya teringat sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

Taekwoon tidak menjawab. Rasanya aneh kalau menceritakan apa yang baru saja ia ingat. Tiba-tiba, Taekwoon berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kau tunggu di sini, ya. Aku mau pesan sesuatu."

Hakyeon terlihat kaget, "Sudah menghabiskan dua potong ayam dan _soup cream_ , kau masih lapar?"

Taekwoon hanya tersenyum, "Untuk Jaehwan."

Taekwoon pun pergi ke _counter_ untuk memesan satu burger _take away_. Yah, Taekwoon tak bisa melupakan sahabatnya itu begitu saja. Bagaimana pun, anak itu yang sudah mengatur rencana ini untuknya.

* * *

 **Dating Plan**

* * *

 _Tok tok_

"Jaehwan- _ah_!"

Jaehwan membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara ketukan dari arah jendela. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Taekwoon? Jaehwan terdiam sebentar, masih merasa malas untuk bangkit membukakan jendela untuk sahabatnya itu. Matanya mengedar mencari penunjuk waktu. Pukul 8 malam. Kalau diingat-ingat memang Jaehwan langsung tidur sepulang sekolah tadi.

 _Tok tok_

Kesal mendengar Taekwoon terus mengetuk kaca jendelanya, Jaehwan akhirnya bangkit dari kasurnya, dan membuka jendela untuk Taekwoon.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" Tanya Jaehwan sambil mengusap matanya.

"Woaa, Kau masih pakai seragam? Aku saja sempat pulang dulu ganti baju." Jaehwan tak menjawab, hanya menatap Taekwoon dengan mata kantuknya. "Ngomong-ngomong... Nih, aku membelikanmu burger." Taekwoon menyodorkan sebuah kantung, laki-laki yang lebih muda itu mengambilnya dengan agak bingung. "Aku sahabat yang baik, kan? Meski sedang pergi kencan dengan 'calon pacar', aku tidak lupa dengan sahabatku sendiri. Anggap saja itu tanda terima kasih karena merencanakan kencan tadi untukku."

"Oh... Baiklah. Tapi, _hyung_. Kau jadi mirip jasa pengiriman barang gelap yang mengantar pesanan langsung ke kamar pelanggan dengan memanjati rumahnya." Ucap Jaehwan datar sembari membuka bungkusan burger itu.

"Hey, kau itu jahat, ya!" gerutu Taekwoon, membuat adik kelasnya itu tertawa.

"Omong-omong, terima kasih burgernya." Jaehwan melangkah memasuki balkon dan menutup jendela dari luar. Kemudian ia duduk di lantai. Sambil mengambil gigitan pertama, ia berkata, "Ayo, ceritakan?"

Taekwoon kebingungan, "A- apa?"

"Kok tanya? Biasanya _hyung_ sendiri yang langsung lapor padaku kalau ada kejadian seru yang menyangkut Hakyeon _hyung_. Malah biasanya menggunakan alasan tidak bisa menunggu matahari terbit lagi." Jaehwan mencibir. "Aku kan ingin tahu, pengalaman kencan pertamamu dengan Hakyeon _hyung_."

Kencan pertama.

Kata-kata itu membuat wajah Taekwoon merona. "Ke- kenapa aku harus menceritakannya padamu? Itu kan privasi."

Jaehwan menelan isi mulutnya, sebelum kembali mengoceh, "Pertama, karena aku sahabatmu. Kedua, karena aku yang mengatur rencana kencanmu tadi sore. Terakhir... Aku butuh dongeng sebelum tidur sambil menghabiskan burger ini. Hehe..."

"Kau seperti bayi."

"Biasanya juga _hyung_ yang mendongeng malam-malam begini..." cibirnya sambil mengunyah. "Cepat duduk, dan ceritakan padaku!"

Kemudian Taekwoon duduk di samping sahabatnya itu, dan memulai cerita tentang kencan pertamanya dengan Hakyeon. Beberapa bagian dari cerita Taekwoon membuat Jaehwan tertawa dan hampir tersedak. Beberapa lagi membuat Jaehwan cemburu setengah mati. Tapi tentu saja, Taekwoon terlalu sibuk menarasikan ceritanya dan tidak menyadari tingkah sahabatnya itu.

Setelah cerita yang lumayan panjang,

"Begitulah. Ah, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini."

Jaehwan pura-pura terkekeh. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti hati Taekwoon lagi dengan tidak merespon terhadap ceritanya. Lagi pula Jaehwan sendiri yang memaksa Taekwoon menceritakan. Dia tidak boleh diam saja.

"Jadi..." Jaehwan menelan gigitan terakhir. "Kapan kau akan menyatakan parasaanmu padanya?"

Seketika wajah Taekwoon merah kembali. "A- apa? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Penasaran. Habis, sepertinya kau ingin sekali memilikinya."

"Ta- Tapi tidak sekarang! Masih terlalu cepat."

"Bukannya hyung yang selalu bilang akan segera menjadikannya milikmu?" Jaehwan menyeringai, membuat sahabatnya itu panik.

"Ah, lupakan!" Jaehwan terkekeh sekali lagi. Sedangkan Taekwoon masih menutupi wajah merahnya dengan tangannya. "A- aku pulang sekarang."

Jaehwan mengangkat kepalanya, memperhatikan sahabatnya itu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Selamat malam, Jaehwan..."

Jaehwan bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian mengangguk. Ia memperhatikan Taekwon melompati balkonnya, kemudian pagar rumah, hingga akhirnya menapak di jalanan aspal. Keduanya melambaikan tangan satu sama lain, sebelum Taekwoon akhirnya berjalan menjauh.

Senyum Jaehwan perlahan luntur seiring menghilangnya sosok Taekwoon dari pandangannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, kemudian kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Tak lupa mengunci jendelanya. Setelah mengganti seragamnya dengan baju santai, Ia akhirnya kembali bermain di alam mimpi.

* * *

 **It's All ABout Me | To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3 : Confession

**Title** : It's All About Me

 **Cast** : VIXX / Main! Ken Leo / Cameo! N Ravi Lee Jaegwan Hyuk Hongbin

 **Rating** : T

 **Genre** : Drama, Romance, Friendship

 **Chapter** : 3/4

 **Warning(s)!** :

\- AGE-SWAP : Jaehwan, Sanghyuk - 1st grade / Taekwoon, Jaegwan, Wonsik, Hongbin - 2nd grade / Hakyeon - 3rd grade

\- OOC BERTEBARAN TERUTAMA LEO (as always) ;p

* * *

 **Confession**

* * *

Bel berbunyi, memberi tahukan setiap murid bahwa waktu istirahat telah usai. Jaehwan secepat kilat menyelasaikan urusan perutnya di kamar mandi. Kenapa bel harus berbunyi di tengah kesibukannya itu? Parahnya, setelah ini adalah kelas Wang _sonsaengnim_. Satu-satunya guru _killer_ di sekolah, yang tidak mentolerir keterlambatan sedikit apa pun.

Jaehwan berlari di koridor. Ia tidak menyadari seseorang berjalan keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Mengakibatkan tubuh keduanya bertabrakan, dan membuat buku-buku yang ada di tangan lelaki bertubuh lumayan besar itu berserakan di lantai.

"Oh, aku minta maaf!" Ucap Jaehwan sembari dengan cepat menolong lelaki tinggi itu menumpuk kembali buku-bukunya. Di saat itulah, Jaehwan menyadari sesuatu yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan laki-laki itu. Itu jam yang kemarin Hakyeon perlihatkan lewat pesannya. Jaehwan menggeleng kepalanya cepat, berniat mengabaikan dulu pikiran itu mengingat dirinya sedang dikejar waktu. Jaehwan pun berdiri, dan memberikan buku-buku yang sudah ia tumpuk pada sang pemilik. "Ini. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, ya..." lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum, kemudian berjalan menjauh. Jaehwan menatap kepergiannya.

 _"Apa dia teman yang selama ini Hakyeon hyung bicarakan?"_ pikirnya.

Kemudian sesuatu tergeletak di lantai dekatnya berdiri, menarik perhatian Jaehwan. Benda tersebut adalah kartu pelajar. Jaehwan mengambilnya dari lantai, dan langsung mengenali wajah yang ada di foto. Itu laki-laki yang tadi ia tabrak. 'Kim Wonsik'. Jaehwan mengeja namanya. Ia hendak memberikan kartu itu, namun sang pemilik sudah tak bisa lagi ditangkap matanya.

Tiba-tiba Jaehwan teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, aku harus cepat! Bisa mati aku kalau terlambat masuk kelas!"

Jaehwan pun melesat ke kelas.

* * *

 **Confession**

* * *

"Jaehwan- _ah_?"

Taekwoon mengintip ke dalam kelas Jaehwan, mencari anak itu di setiap sudut. Namun lensanya tidak menangkat sosok yang cari. Yang ada hanya beberapa teman kelas Jaehwan yang sedang berkewajiban piket hari itu.

"Permisi," Ujar Taekwoon pada seorang gadis yang lewat di depannya sambil membawa sapu.

"Oh, Kau Taekwoon _sunbae_ , ya?" Tanya gadis itu balik.

"Ya. Kau teman sekelas Jaehwan, kan? Kau tahu dia ada di mana?" Tanya Taekwoon lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi tadi dia menitip pesan untuk menyuruh _sunbae_ pulang duluan. Katanya, dia masih ada urusan sebentar."

"Oh, begitu... Baiklah, terima kasih."

Taekwoon berpikir sejenak, kemudian memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri.

* * *

 **Confession**

* * *

"Kelas 2-1 Seharusnya di sekitar sini..."

Jaehwan melihat sekeliling. Kartu atas nama Kim Wonsik itu masih di tangannya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengembalikannya pada sang pemilik di kelasnya. Siapa tahu saat ini, Kim Wonsik itu sedang kebingungan mencari.

Tak lama, ditemukannya ruang kelas berpalang 2-1. Jaehwan mengintip ke dalam ruangan, berharap orang yang ia cari itu masih di sana. Dan seperti yang ia harapkan, lelaki tinggi yang tadi siang menabraknya itu ada di dalam.

Dengan sesorang.

Mata Jaehwan membulat saat ia menyadari sosok yang tengah bersama Wonsik itu. Dia adalah hakyeon. Dan mereka... Berciuman?

Lengan Hakyeon memeluk erat leher Wonsik, sedangkan lengan Wonsik melingkar di pinggangnya. Keduanya terlalu larut dalam ciuman itu, tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan di balik pintu.

"Wonsik, sampai kapan kita harus bersembunyi begini?" Tanya Hakyeon ketika keduanya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Ketika aku punya keberanian untuk mengatakannya pada orang tuaku dan orang-orang."

"Kapan?"

Wonsik menghela nafas. "Aku tidak tahu. Kau tahu kan, aku satu-satunya penerus perusahan. Aku tidak yakin apa orang tuaku akan menerima ketidaknormalanku ini. Kumohon, bersabarlah, sayang."

Hakyeon tersenyum. "Aku akan menunggu sampai kapan pun. Aku mencintaimu, Wonsik."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hakyeon."

Keduanya kembali melanjutkan ciuman panas mereka.

Terkejut dengan kenyataan yang baru saja ia dengar, Jaehwan mengambil satu langkah mundur. Sialnya, ia tak sengaja menendang sebuah tong sampah yang ada di dekat kakinya dan menimbulkan suara. Lebih parahnya, Wonsik dan Hakyeon menangkap suara itu. Lelaki tinggi yang kartu pelajarnya ada di tangan Jaehwan itu dengan cepat berlari membuka pintu.

"Siapa di sana?!"

Ia melihat sekeliling, namun tak melihat siapa pun di sepanjang koridor. Malah, ia menemukan sesuatu yang lain tergeletak di lantai. Bukan manusia, benda itu adalah kartu pelajarnya.

"Kenapa ada di sini? Oh, mungkin jatuh saat aku kembali dari perpustakaan tadi." Gumamnya, kemudian kembali memasuki ruang kelas. Tak lupa ia menutup pintu kembali.

Tubuh Jaehwan gemetar, takut kalau-kalau Wonsik menemukannya bersembunyi di antara tembok dan pintu yang terbuka. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan Wonsik lakukan kalau saja lelaki itu tadi menemukannya di sana, dimana ia memergoki Wonsik dan Hakyeon berduaan di kelas.

Jaehwan dengan cepat berlari dari tempatnya.

Jadi Wonsik adalah pacar Hakyeon? Kenapa Hakyeon tidak pernah memberitahu mereka bahwa teman yang selama ini ia bicarakan sebenarnya adalah pacarnya? Apa ada yang mengetahui soal hubungan mereka ini? Apa Taekwoon tahu? Tidak, itu mustahil. Kalau Taekwoon tahu, ia tidak mungkin mengejar Hakyeon sekeras itu.

Lalu bagaimana kalau Taekwoon tahu? Apa dia akan berhenti mengejar Hakyeon? Apa itu berarti...

Jaehwan menggeleng kepalanya, mencoba membuang pikiran egois itu dari otaknya.

* * *

 **Confession**

* * *

Sesampainya Jaehwan di rumah, ia langsung beranjak ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Dilemparnya ranselnya itu ke sembarang arah, dan punggungnya ke atas kasur. Ia menghela nafas, menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Baginya, itu semua masih sulit dipercaya. Hakyeon sudah punya kekasih. Dan sepertunya tak ada yang tahu tentang ini. Tapi kenapa?

"Hei, sudah pulang?"

Jaehwan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan dan menemukan wajah Taekwoon cukup dekat dengannya. Terkejut, ia langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya di kasur. Taekwoon masih dengan posisinya; duduk di lantai dengan kepala dan lengan di atas kasur. Wajahnya datar.

"Taek- Taekwoon hyung?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Sejak kapan? Bagaimana-"

"Berisik! Aku sudah ada di sini sejak sebelum kau pulang. Lagi pula jendelamu itu tidak pernah terkunci." Ucap Taekwoon, sembari ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jaehwan.

"Kau dan kebiasaanmu." Cibir Jaehwan, "Kenapa aku tidak melihatmu saat masuk tadi?"

"Aku tiduran di lantai," Masuk akal. Tempat itu memang tidak terlihat dari pintu. "Baca buku."

"Bu- buku apa?" _Jangan diariku waktu SMP. Aku lupa meletakkan di laci tadi malam, sial!_ benak Jaehwan.

"Novel."

"O- oh..." Jaehwan lega mendengarnya.

Keduanya kemudian tenggelam dalam keheningan. Taekwoon akhirnya menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur, sedang Jaehwan masih duduk. Ia berpikir, apa ada baiknya kalau ia memberitahukan apa yang ia lihat di sekolah tadi? Apa Taekwoon akan baik-baik saja? Dan lagi... apa Taekwoon akan mempercayainya?

"Hei, aku mau tanya."

Jaehwan menoleh, dan melihat sedikit senyuman yang Taekwoon lemparkan pada langit-langit kamarnya. Jaehwan bisa tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Taekwoon. Pasti Hakyeon.

"Apa?" Tanya Jaehwan singkat.

"Apa menurutmu, ada baiknya aku segera menyatakaan perasaanku?"

Jaehwan terbelalak, "Se- segera?"

Taekwoon mengangguk, kemudian kembali mendudukkan dirinya. "Ya. Aku hanya takut kalau aku tidak cepat melakukannya, aku akan keduluan orang lain. Selain itu, kau sendiri yang mengatakan padaku untuk bertindak cepat."

Jaehwan kembali berpikir keras. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk memberitahu Taekwoon apa yang ia ketahui. Ia tak mau Taekwoon tersakiti lebih lama.

"Ng... _Hyung_ , Hakyeon _hyung_ itu-" Jaehwan tak melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika ia mengangkat kepala.

"Hakyeon kenapa?" Jaehwan bisa lihat senyuman Taekwoon yang penuh antusias saat menyebut nama Hakyeon.

Jaehwan mulai bertindak panik. Melihat Taekwoon yang seperti itu, membuat Jaehwan entah kenapa terpaksa menghentikan niat awalnya.

"Ng... Itu... Hakyeon _hyung_ memang sudah akrab denganmu, kan? Jadi kurasa tidak apa-apa kalau kau menyatakan perasaanmu padanya." Ucap Jaehwan dengan senyum palsu.

"Benar, kan? Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya besok."

Mata Jaehwan kembali membulat, "Be- besok?"

"Ya." Taekwoon mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jendela. "Aku pulang dulu. _Bye_ , Jae!"

" _N- ne_..."

Kemudian Taekwoon melopati pagar balkon. Jaehwan terdiam di tempatnya. Tubuhnya seolah membeku membayangkan Taekwoon menyatakan perasaannya pada Hakyeon besok. BESOK!

Ya Tuhan, apa baiknya Jaehwan mati sekarang saja?

* * *

 **Confession**

* * *

Jaehwan perlahan terjaga dari tidurnya yang tidak terlalu nyaman itu. Detik matanya terbuka, percakapannya dengan Taekwoon kembali terngiang di pikirannya. Kata _besok_ yang kemarin Taekwoon ucapkan sudah jadi _hari ini_. Dan itu berarti akan jadi hari paling sulit pagi Jaehwan. Karena ia harus berpura-pura menyemangati sahabatnya itu yang hendak menyatakan perasaan pada orang lain.

Usai membersihkan diri, Jaehwan mulai mempersiapkan peralatan sekolahnya. Tiba-tiba, jendelanya diketuk. Jaehwan menoleh dan tersenyum. Taekwoon sudah siap di sana. Ya, laki-laki itu masih datang untuk menjemput Jaehwan.

Jaehwan membuka jendela, dan tersenyum lebar, "Pagi, _hyung_."

"Pagi, Jaehwan." Taekwoon memperlihatkan senyuman paginya. Padahal biasanya jarang pagi-pagi begini ia sudah rela tersenyum.

Melihat senyuman itu, Jaehwan merasakan dadanya sesak. Senyuman itu adalah yang paling ia suka dari sahabatnya.

 _"Tahan dirimu, Lee Jaehwan!"_ Perintahnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Wah, _hyung_. Kau terlihat semangat sekali pagi ini. Tahu deh, yang mau meraih cintanya."

Mendengar ledekan Jaehwan, wajah Taekwoon memerah padam. Dijitaknya kepala _dongsaeng_ -nya itu.

"Bicara apa kau ini? Cepat, sebelum ibumu melihatku di sini!"

* * *

 **Confession**

* * *

 _ **RIING**_

Saat-saat yang Jaehwan takuti akhirnya datang. Waktu pulang sekolah adalah waktu yang Taekwoon rencanakan untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Hakyeon. Dan berita buruknya, Taekwoon meminta Jaehwan menemaninya secara diam-diam. Jadi Jaehwan terpaksa harus melihat, mendengar, bahkan terlibat dalam keadaan yang ia bersumpah tak ingin ia tahu pernah terjadi.

Setelah satu helaan nafas, Jaehwan bangkit dari bangkunya dan beranjak keluar dari ruang kelasnya. Ia berjalan menuju tempat yang ia dan Taekwoon sudah berjanji untuk bertemu. Di sebuah pohon besar di taman. Sedangkan Taekwoon berniat menyatakan perasaannya di kebun yang tak jauh dari sana.

" _Hyung_!" Jaehwan berteriak pada Taekwoon yang sudah menunggunya di sana.

"Jaehwan, kenapa kau lama sekali?!"

"Maaf." Jaehwan menundukkan kepalanya. Tak didengarnya respon dari Taekwoon. Ia pun melirik, dan melihat Taekwoon seperti tidak nyaman. Jaehwan berniat memperbaiki suasana, "Kau sudah panggil Hakyeon _hyung_?"

"Y- ya. Dia bilang sudah datang."

"Lalu kau tunggu apa? Ayo, kesana!" Jaehwan menarik tangan Taekwoon. Namun kakak kelasnya itu tak bergeming sedikit pun. " _Hyung_?"

"Jaehwan, bagaimana kalau aku gagal?"

Taekwoon terlihat sangat gugup. Jaehwan menatapnya. Kalau boleh jujur, Jaehwan tak ingin Taekwoon tersakiti saat mengetahui kenyataan nanti. Tapi Jaehwan juga tak mau menghentikan semangat Taekwoon dalam mengejar cinta Hakyeon. Lagi pun, Taekwoon saat ini tengah merasa bahwa usahanya akan sempurna satu langkah lagi.

Perlahan, tangan Jaehwan meranjak menepuk pundak Taekwoon. Ia tersenyum pada _hyung_ -nya itu. Dan senyum itu setidaknya bisa membuat Taekwoon sedikit lebih tenang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya, _hyung_ sudah mencoba, kan? Jika nanti gagal, kau bisa mencoba lagi suatu hari. Ayolah, Jung Taekwoon yang kutahu tidak akan menyerah sebelum memulai seperti ini. Aku yakin _hyung_ bisa melakukannya. Kan ada aku, sahabatmu yang mendukungmu dari belakang."

Taekwoon terdiam. Entah kenapa, ia tiba-tiba merasa bersalah pada Jaehwan. Tatapan anak itu yang membuatnya merasa demikian. Seolah Jaehwan tengah mengirimkan sebuah pesan berisi cerita yang Taekwoon tak tahu.

Jaehwan masih tersenyum pada _hyung_ -nya itu. Ia baru terkejut ketika tiba-tiba sepasang lengan panjang memeluknya. Matanya membulat, wajahnya memanas, dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Taekwoon, sahabatnya itu tengah memeluknya.

"Terima kasih, Jaehwan- _ah_." Suara lembut Taekwoon terdengar di balik bahu Jaehwan. "Tanpamu, aku mungkin tak akan bisa melangkah sampai sini. Aku benar-benar bersyukur memiliki sahabat sepertimu."

Jaehwan ingin menangis detik itu juga, entah kenapa. Apa karena ia tidak memberi tahu Taekwoon keanyataan yang ada? Apa karena orang yang ia sukai akan menyatakan perasaan pada orang lain? Atau karena sepenggal kata ' _sahabat_ ' yang baru saja Taekwoon suarakan?

Ya. Semuanya benar.

Sambil menahan air matanya, Jaehwan perlahan melepas pelukan itu. Ia mengulas senyum semanis mungkin pada Taekwoon.

"Kalau begitu, melangkahlah sekali lagi, _hyung!_ Terus melangkah, meski tujuanmu tak tercapai. Jung Taekwoon, _fighting_!"

Taekwoon tersenyum melihat lelaki yang lebih muda itu mengangkat kepalan tangannya. Ia mengangguk, kemudian menggenggam tangan Jaehwan. Keduanya pun melangkah menuju kebun.

* * *

 **Confession**

* * *

Ia membatu. Tubuh tinggi itu tak bisa lagi bergerak, ketika sepasang mata musangnya menangkap pemandangn di depannya. Hatinya sakit, ia merasa dibodohi. Atau, dia memang bodoh?

Lelaki di belakangnya mulai merasa khawatir. Dirinya sendiri tak tahu bahwa hal macam ini malah akan terjadi. Jaehwan tidak pernah mengharapkan ini terjadi. Hal yang ingin ia sembunyikan dari Taekwoon, justru terungkap dengan sendirinya tanpa ia melakukan atau mengatakan apa pun. Dan orang itu justru menyakiti Taekwoon.

Jaehwan bisa mengerti perasaan Taekwoon. Melihat orang yang kau sukai mencium lelaki lain, saat kau baru saja hendak menyatakan perasaamu. Pasti sakit, kan?

" _Hyung_..." Jaehwan mengangkat tangan, hendak menyentuh Taekwoon untuk menenangkannya. Saat tiba-tiba Taekwoon berlari menjauhi tempat itu. " _Hyung_ , tunggu!"

Jaehwan mencoba mengejar sosok Taekwoon. Meski sempat tertinggal jauh karena Taekwoon memang pelari yang handal, Jaehwan terus mengejar sampai ke lapangan sepak bola. Ia hanya bisa menatap ketika menemukan sahabatnya itu duduk di sebuah bangku dan menunduk. Perlahan, Jaehwan memutuskan untuk melangkah mendekat.

"Taekwoon _hyung_."

"Sungguh... Aku tak pernah menyangka dia sudah punya kekasih." Gumam Taekwoon.

Jaehwan menghela nafas, sebelum mulai berkata, "Dia Kim Wonsik. Kalau kau ingat teman Hakyeon _hyung_ yang selalu dibicarakannya, Wonsik lah orangnya."

Taekwoon menoleh dan menatap sahabatnya agak tajam.

"Bagaimana kau-"

"Tak pernah ada yang tahu tentang hubungan mereka, karena mereka selalu merahasiakannya. Kecuali aku, yang tanpa sengaja melihat mereka berduaan di sebuah kelas." Jaehwan akhirnya mengatakan fakta. Kepalanya menunduk, tidak berani menatap Taekwoon.

"Kau mengetahui itu semua?" Taekwoon bangkit dari bangku itu, dan perlahan melangkah mendekati Jaehwan. "Kau mengetahuinya, tapi tidak memberi tahuku?!"

"Aku hanya tak ingin mematahkan semangatmu dalam mengejar cintanya!"

"Tapi harusnya kau tahu bahwa kenyataan ini sudah menyakitiku. Itu berarti sama saja kau sudah menyakitiku!" Jaehwan terkejut mendengar kalimat itu. Ia masih terdiam, sedang Taekwoon melanjutkan, "Kau menyakitiku, Jaehwan. Dan kau membiarkan orang lain juga menyakitiku."

Taekwoon berbalik, memunggungi Jaehwan.

" _Hyung_ , aku-"

"Pergi! Jangan pernah pedulikan aku lagi. Kau bahkan tak tahu apa-apa tentangku." Ucapnya dingin.

Hati Jaehwan tersentak oleh kata-kata yang membuatnya sedikit kesal. Taekwoon, secara tidak langusng mengatakan bahwa dialah yang paling tersakiti. Menyadari itu, Jaehwan tak pikir panjang untuk mengungkap apa pun yang ada di benaknya.

"Jadi kau pikir ini semua tentangmu?" Taekwoon mencoba melirik Jaehwan dari bahunya. Dapat dilihatnya Jaehwan menundukkan kepala. Tangannya mengepal, dan tubuhnya bergetar. Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang barusan Jaehwan maksud? "Kau salah besar."

Taekwoon berbalik menghadap yang lebih muda, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku membantumu dalam mengejar cinta dari Hakyeon _hyung_. Aku bahkan sampai mengatur rencana kencan untuk kalian berdua, ingat? Sejujurnya, itu kulakukan bukan untuk menolongmu. Tapi melihatmu bahagia dengan orang yang kau sukai, itu adalah kebahagian untukku. Kupikir, itu lebih baik dari pada aku harus menunggu sampai kau mengerti. Sampai kau mengetahui perasaanku. Sampai kau paham alasan aku ingin berteman denganmu tiga tahun yang lalu!" Taekwoon hanya bisa menatap lelaki di hadapannya. Ditatapnya sepasang mata bulat yang saat ini menatap dalam padanya. Taekwoon terkejut dengan air mata yang keluar dari sana. Ia masih tak bisa berkata apa pun selagi otaknya tengah mencoba memecahkan teka-teki yang ia anggap terselip dalam semua kalimat Jaehwan. "Pikir baik-baik! Semua yang kulakukan bukan tentang dirimu. Ini semua tentang diriku!"

"Jaehwan!"

Ada yang menahannya. Ada sesuatu yang menahan Taekwoon dan membuatnya tak bisa mengejar lelaki yang baru saja berlari menjauhinya. Taekwoon pun hanya bisa menatap punggung kecil itu yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Baru detik itu, tersirat di matanya rasa bersalah.

Ya. Rasa bersalah itu yang menahannya untuk berlari mengejar Jaehwan.

* * *

 **It's All About Me | To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4 (FIN) : Realization

**Title** : It's All About Me

 **Cast** : VIXX / Main! Ken Leo / Cameo! N Ravi Lee Jaegwan Hyuk Hongbin

 **Rating** : T

 **Genre** : Drama, Romance, Friendship

 **Chapter** : 4/4 [FINAL]

 **Warning(s)!** :

\- AGE-SWAP : Jaehwan, Sanghyuk - 1st grade / Taekwoon, Jaegwan, Wonsik, Hongbin - 2nd grade / Hakyeon - 3rd grade

\- OOC BERTEBARAN TERUTAMA LEO (as always) ;p

 **A/N** : hayy guysss kita ketemu di chapter terakhir nih. Author memenuhi keinginan kalian untuk tidak pending chapter terakhir. Hehe. Tapi author juga mau memberitahukan bahwa author setelah ini sepertinya akan hiatus. Mungkin sampai akhir Desember. Jadi untuk [A Love From Snow] sama [The Curse Of a Strange Diary] mungkin nggak akan lanjut sampai author selesai hiatus. Author tahu itu nanggung banget karena dua-duanya sudah mendekati akhir cerita. Makanya author mau minta maaf banget, ya. Tapi author janji pasti bakal dikelarin kok, ga bakal ditinggal begitu aja. Sekalian mau mengucapkan terima kasih juga yang selama ini sudah mendukung author. Buat yang review hampir di setiap ff author. Seneng banget deh, komen kalian baik-baik dan nyenengin semua. Buat yang selalu menunggu update-an juga. Trus kalo ada silent readers juga makasih, semoga meski kalian ga review tapi tetap terhibur ya kkk. Terima kasih juga buat yang udah baca story ini. Kita ketemu lagi Desember ya guys ^^

Now enjoy the last chapter ~~ ^^

* * *

 **Realization**

* * *

Taekwoon berjalan menyusuri rute menuju sekolah. Kakinya berhenti sejenak di depan kediaman Lee. Menengadahkan kepalanya, Taekwoon menatap jendela kamar Jaehwan. Kain gordennya masih menutupi seisi kamar. Taekwoon menghela nafas panjang, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sekolah. Sepertinya Jaehwan tak akan masuk sekolah lagi hari ini seperti dua hari sebelumnya.

Ya, sejak saat itu, Jaehwan tak pernah masuk sekolah. Taekwoon tahu anak itu pasti tak ingin lagi melihatnya.

* * *

 **Realization**

* * *

Waktu istirahat makan siang baru saja dimulai. Tak seperti biasanya, Taekwoon hanya berdiam di kelas. Sejak dua hari yang lalu, Taekwoon tak punya sedikit pun keinginan untuk keluar dari kelas sebelum jam pelajaran terakhir berakhir. Tak ada Jaehwan bersamanya, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Taekwoon terus menatap langit di luar lewat jendela, sedangkan murid-murid yang lain berlarian keluar kelas. Tinggal sosoknya sendirian di ruangan itu. Sampai tiba-tiba, seseorang mendekatinya dan menepuk bahunya. Itu Hongbin, salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja, kawan?"

"Oh, Hongbin. Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Taekwoon memaksakan tersenyum, mencoba membuat Hongbin percaya. Sayang, suasana hatinya saat ini membuat senyumnya kentara jelas palsu.

"Aku tidak yakin."

Taekwoon menghelas nafas.

"Kalau satu-satunya hal yang bisa menyemangati saja tiba-tiba menjauhimu, lalu apa lagi yang bisa membuatmu semangat?" Taekwoon meletakkan keningnya di permukaan meja.

"Oh, aku tahu. Ini pasti tentang Jaehwan. Omong-omong, tetanggaku ada yang sekelas dengan Jaehwan. Dia cerita padaku kalau anak itu sudah dua hari tidak masuk sekolah." Taekwoon mengangguk, masih dengan kepala di atas meja. "Kalian bertengkar?"

"Pernyataan yang tepat adalah: 'Aku membuatnya membenciku.'"

Hongbin hanya bisa mengangguk. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu.

"Oh, omong-omong. Kau sudah dengar kabar terbaru? Tentang Hakyeon _sunbae_?" Mendengar nama itu, Taekwoon tak bergerak sama sekali. "Katanya dia punya hubungan spesial dengan Kim Wonsik dari kelas 2-1. Anak konglomerat sekaligus pewaris tunggal K _Company_ , perusahaan yang sedang dalam puncak kesuksesan itu."

"Aku. Tidak. Peduli."

Hongbin memutar bola matanya, lelah mencoba membujuk teman sekelasnya itu. Yah, memang tak akan ada yang bisa melakukannya.

 _Hanya Lee Jaehwan seorang.._.

"Lalu kau tidak mau makan siang?"

"Aku bahkan tidak lapar."

Hongbin menghela nafas, menyerah, "Ya sudahlah. Aku pergi. _Bye_."

Taekwoon tak bergeming sampai Hongbin benar-benar pergi dari kelas. Kemudian ia kembali duduk tegak di bangkunya. Kelas benar-benar kosong selagi murid satu sekolah tengah dihebohkan dengan berita mengejutkan itu. Tapi untuk apa pula Taekwoon harus peduli? Yang muncul di otaknya saat ini hanya sahabatnya.

Tiba-tiba, keheningan pecah oleh seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kelasnya. Tidak, dua orang. Taekwoon menoleh, dan menemukan Hakyeon dengan lelaki yang ia yakini bernama Wonsik itu di sana. Masih dengan kalem, Taekwoon berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan mendekati keduanya.

"Mau apa kalian?" Ucap Taekwoon dengan nada dingin, sembari menyandarkan diri di kusen pintu.

"Taekwoon. Kumohon, bantu kami." Ucap Hakyeon. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Taekwoon. "Seseorang menyebarkan foto kami di kebun. Tapi kenyataan tidak seperti yang terlihat. Sekarang semua orang mengira kami memiliki hubungan."

Taekwoon menyuarakan sebuah tawa dingin dan menyeringai, "Bukannya memang benar kalau kalian berdua ini sepasang kekasih? Tapi kalian merahasiakannya."

Perkataan Taekwoon membuat Hakyeon dan Wonsik terkejut. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa akan ada yang mengetahuinya. Hakyeon terlihat kepalang bingung, ia memalingkan pandangannya dari Taekwoon. Sedang Wonsik menghela nafas, kemudian berkata,

"Ya, itu benar." Taekwoon memutar bola matanya. "Jadi kami mohon. Bantu kami meyakinkan mereka semua dan membuat mereka percaya bahwa tak ada apa-apa di antara kami. Aku... Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku kalau berita ini sampai ke telinga perusahaan."

Wonsik menunduk. Hakyeon menenangkannya dengan mengelus punggung besarnya. Taekwoon hanya menatap keduanya.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

Hakyeon beralih menatap Taekwoon.

"Karena kau temanku." Ucapnya sembari kembali menggenggam tangan Taekwoon. "Kumohon, Taekwoon. Aku hanya bisa berharap padamu. Tak ada lagi yang mau percaya pada kami."

"Itu karena kalian berbohong." Pasangan di depan Taekwoon saat ini mengangkat kepala mereka dan menatap pria itu. "Tak ada satu orang pun di dunia ini yang akan percaya pada kebohongan. Cepat atau lambat, kebohongan seperti apa pun akan terungkap. Jadi katakan saja pada mereka yang sebenarnya. Itu satu-satunya cara kalau kalian mau mereka percaya."

"Tapi, Taekwoon. Kami tidak mau ada yang tahu tentang ini."

"Tapi sekarang semua sudah mengetahuinya, jadi biarkan mereka tahu."

"Taekwoon..."

"Maaf, aku tak bisa membantu kalian. Aku juga punya masalahku sendiri." Ucap Taekwoon dingin sembari menepis genggaman Hakyeon dari tangannya, kemudian ia melangkah menjauh.

Hakyeon dan Wonsik hanya bisa terdiam dan memperhatikan Taekwoon yang menjauh. Keduanya mulai berpikir bahwa apa yang Taekwoon katakan memang benar. Semua orang sudah tahu. Tak mungkin lagi bisa mereka tutupi.

* * *

 **Realization**

* * *

Taekwoon sampai di atap sekolah. Dari sana, ia bisa lihat kebun dan lapangan sepak bola. Tempat dimana ia kira ia baru saja tersakiti, sedang kenyataannya dialah yang menyakiti Jaehwan.

Jemari-jemari panjang itu perlahan meraih dada bagian kirinya. Memeriksa secepat apa jantungnya berdetak.

Normal.

Ia sudah tahu tentang hubungan antara Hakyeon dan Wonsik. Ia juga sudah bertemu dengan Hakyeon lagi. Tapi jantungnya tak membuat reaksi aneh setelah semua yang terjadi.

 _Tak ada perasaan yang tersakiti, bahkan tak ada rasa cemburu._

Tangannya perlahan berpindah ke kepalanya. Di sana lah rasa sakit muncul. Otaknya tak berfungsi sebagaimana seharusnya. Bayangannya terus muncul. Bayangan Jaehwan selalu di sana. Semua yang Jaehwan lakukan karena Taekwoon. Senyumnya, tawanya, hingga air matanya. Ya, dirinyalah yang membuat Jaehwan tersenyum. Dirinya juga yang membuat Jaehwan tertawa. Tapi dirinya juga yang membuat Jaehwan menangis.

Taekwoon tak mengerti perasaan apa yang tiba-tiba muncul di hatinya. Tapi ada dua hal yang ia yakini dari dirinya; bahwa dirinya merasa bersalah pada Jaehwan, dan bahwa dia merindukan sahabatnya itu.

* * *

 **Realization**

* * *

Kegiatan belajar-mengajar hari itu akhirnya usai. Taekwoon dengan diam mengikuti teman-temannya yang berhamburan keluar dari kelas. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Hongbin datang menyampirkan tangannya di bahunya.

"Taekwoon! Kau sendirian, kan?" Taekwoon hanya mengangguk. "Bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan dengan tetanggaku yang tadi aku bicarakan itu?"

"Maaf, Hongbin. Tapi aku-"

"Oh, ayolah... Aku sudah lelah melihatmu terus-terusan depresi begini. Sedikit merelaksasikan diri, tak ada salahnnya, kan?"

Taekwoon menatap teman sekelasnya yang sedang tersenyum itu. Dia berniat baik, kenapa harus ditolak?

"Baiklah." Taekwoon akhirnya membalas senyuman Hongbin.

"Sempurna. Tetanggaku sudah menunggu di _lobby_. Ayo!"

* * *

 **Realization**

* * *

"Sanghyuk- _ah_!" Hongbin berteriak memanggil sesosok laki-laki di dekat pintu utama di _lobby_.

"Hongbin _hyung_! Lama sekali, sih?"

"Maaf. Aku mengajaknya juga. Ini Taekwoon, teman sekelasku. Taekwoon, ini Han Sanghyuk, tetanggaku."

"Jung Taekwoon." Taekwoon merentangkan tangannya, berharap Sanghyuk bersedia menjabat tangannya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Jaehwan sering membicarakanmu di kelas. Yah, meski kami sendiri tak begitu akrab." Ucap Sanghyuk sambil tersenyum lebar dan menjabat tangan Taekwoon.

"O- oh..."

Tiba-tiba Hongbin menarik Sanghyuk, dan membisikinya,

"Hei, jangan menyebut nama Jaehwan dulu di depannya! Mereka sedang bertengkar, kau tahu?"

"Ya, aku tahu! Makanya, aku mau membantu!" geram Sanghyuk sambil mendorong Hongbin menjauh dari dirinya. Ia kembali tersenyum pada Taekwoon. "Kalau begitu, ayo!"

Ketiganya berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Tiba-tiba, Sanghyuk teringat sesuatu.

"Oh ya, Taekwoon _sunbae_! Boleh aku minta tolong?"

Taekwoon menoleh, "Apa?"

Sanghyuk membuka ranselnya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis.

"Minggu depan, kelas kami akan ada ulangan kimia. Dan karena Jaehwan tidak masuk, aku mencatat materi hari ini untuknya. _Sunbae_ keberatan mengantar ke rumahnya tidak?"

"Sanghyuk!" Hongbin mencubit lengan tetangganya itu.

"Aww! Apa sih, _hyung_? Taekwoon _sunbae_ saja tidak keberatan. Ya kan, Taekwoon _sunbae_?"

"Uh? Y- ya..."

"Taekwoon, tidak usah! Biar Sanghyuk sendiri saja yang memberikannya pada Jaehwan. Kau tidak perlu pergi ke rumahnya." Hongbin mencoba mengambil buku itu dari tangan Taekwoon.

"Eh? _Waeeee_?" Sanghyuk bertingkah seolah tak tahu apa-apa. "Oh! Kalian bertengkar lagi, ya?"

"Han Sanghyuk!" Hongbin geram.

Taekwoon kebingungan mendengar kalimat Sanghyuk, "'Lagi?'"

"Ya. Sekitar dua minggu lalu, Jaehwan pernah cerita padaku kalau saat itu kalian sedang bertengkar. Jaehwan bilang saat itu dia yang salah, tapi dia tidak tahu caranya minta maaf karena itu adalah pertengkaran serius kalian yang pertama. Aku bilang aku akan membantunya. Tapi besoknya, kalian berdua sudah baik-baik saja padahal aku belum melakukan apa-apa. Um... Mungkin hari itu juga dia sadar, kalau minta maaf itu bukan masalah bisa atau tidak. Tapi secepat mungkin, kata maaf itu harus terucap. Karena semakin lama, justru ada kemungkinan permintaan maaf itu tidak akan diterima."

Sanghyuk tersenyum polos, sedangkan Taekwoon tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah. Otaknya tengah memproses setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut adik kelasnya itu. Kalau diingat-ingat, saat itu memang Jaehwan yang meminta maaf lebih dulu. Padahal mereka baru saja bertengkar sehari sebelumnya.

Kenapa dirinya tidak seperti itu?

"Taekwoon?" Hongbin berbalik menatap teman sekelasnya yang membatu itu.

Tiba-tiba Taekwoon membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

"Maaf, Hongbin. Aku tidak bisa ikut. Ada yang harus kulakukan."

Belum sempat Hongbin berargumen, Taekwoon sudah melesat keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Sedangkan Sanghyuk diam-diam tersenyum bangga.

"Lihat, kan? Sudah kubilang aku akan membantu!" Ia melirik sombong pada tetagganya itu.

"Heh, kata-katamu itu terlalu tinggi sampai dia harus memprosesnya beberapa lama."

"Lebih baik dari pada diam saja sepertimu, _hyung_." Sanghyuk memeletkan lidahnya jahil pada Hongbin.

Hongbin mendelik kesal. Kemudian ia melanjutkan jalan di depan Sanghyuk, "Traktiran batal."

"Eeeeh? Jangan begitu, _hyung_! Aku cuma bercanda, kok! _Hyuuuung_!"

* * *

 **Realization**

* * *

Taekwoon akhirnya sampai di kediaman Lee. Tapi tangannya tak langsung mengetuk pintu. Entah karena tidak terbiasa mengetuk pintu, atau belum siap bertatap muka dengan Jaehwan. Yang pasti sekarang ini ia hampir memutuskan untuk pergi, kalau bukan karena pintu di depannya tiba-tiba terbuka.

Oleh Jaegwan.

"Kenapa hanya berdiri di situ?"

Taekwoon sempat melemparkan tatapan tajam selama sekitar lima detik pada musuh bebuyutannya itu, sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas dan berkata,

"Jaegwan, dengar. Aku sedang tidak ingin berkelahi sekarang."

"Aku juga tidak." Ucap Jaegwan sembari menyandarkan diri di kusen pintu.

Taekwoon memutar bola matanya kesal, "Kalau begitu aku langsung saja. Ini catatan kimia hari ini dari teman kelas Jaehwan. Berikan padanya." Jaegwan mengambil buku yang disodorkan Taekwoon. "Aku selesai."

Taekwoon berbalik, berniat langsung pulang. Namun terhenti oleh kata-kata Jaegwan.

"Sudah dua hari Jaehwan mengunci diri di kamarnya. Aku bahkan tidak boleh masuk."

"Apa?" Taekwoon menoleh kembali.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi aku yakin alasan dia bertingkah begini pasti karena kau, Taekwoon. Benar?"

Taekwoon tak berani menjawab. Ya, Taekwoon lah yang membuat Jaehwan terpuruk. Dialah yang menyakiti Jaehwan. Aksi mengunci diri di kamar yang Jaehwan lakukan pula karenanya. Jadi apa gunanya menjawab?

"Kalau kau memang benar sahabatnya, kau harus melakukan sesuatu. Sebelum sahabatmu itu mati kelaparan di kamarnya yang terkunci."

Kata-kata Jaegwan saat itu juga mengejutkan Taekwoon. Ia tak mau sahabatnya mati karenanya. Ia tak mau orang yang ia sayang mati sebelum memaafkannya. Oh tidak. Ia tak mau bila harus kehilangan Jaehwan. Anak itu tak boleh mati.

"Minggir!"

Taekwoon mendorong Jaegwan untuk menyingkir dari pintu sehingga ia bisa masuk. Taekwoon berlari masuk ke rumah itu, dan segera menaiki tangga menuju kamar Jaehwan. Terlihat di sana Nyonya Lee sedang kepanikan.

"Jaehwan, ibu mohon keluarlah! Untuk makan saja!"

"Aku tidak lapar, bu!"

Suara Jaehwan yang terdengar dari balik pintu itu terdengar parau. Saat itu juga Taekwoon yakin anak itu pasti tak berhenti menangis.

" _Ahjumma_."

Nyonya Lee menoleh dan melihat Taekwoon berjalan mendekat. Ia langsung memohon bantuan pada Taekwoon sambil menangis dengan kencangnya.

"Taekwoon, kumohon bantu aku. Jaehwan belum makan apa-apa sejak dua hari yang lalu, aku sangat khawatir."

Taekwoon terdiam sebentar, kemudian mengangguk. Ia mendekati pintu kamar Jaehwan dan mengetuknya.

"Jaehwan, ini aku! Taekwoon!" Tak ada jawaban. Taekwoon tak menyerah, "Jaehwan, buka pintunya! Ibumu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!"

"Pergi!" Taekwoon terkejut mendengar suara serak Jaehwan yang akhirnya menjawab, "Aku tahu ibuku pasti mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi kalau kau tidak demikan, pergilah!"

Taekwoon tak bisa menjawab. Sebegitu bencinya kah Jaehwan padanya sekarang? Kalau begini terus, bagaimana Taekwoon bisa meminta maaf?

Keadaan hening. Yang terdengar hanya suara tangisan Nyonya Lee di samping Taekwoon dan tangisan Jaehwan dari balik pintu. Taekwoon masih tak bisa bertindak apa-apa mendengar bagaimana Jaehwan menangis. Taekwoon bisa yakin bahwa Jaehwan melampiaskan rasa sakitnya yang teramat parah itu lewat tangisan dan teriakkan.

Tiba-tiba, Jaegwan datang,

"Hei, Taekwoon. Kudengar kau pintar memanjat. Kenapa tidak kau gunakan saja keahlianmu itu? Tanpa tahu kau akan datang, aku yakin Jaehwan tidak mengunci jendelanya."

Taekwoon akhirnya sadar akan hal itu. Ia menoleh ke arah Nyonya Lee.

" _Ahjumma_... Boleh kah?"

Tanpa pikir, Nyonya Lee langsung menjawab, "Kalau memang itu satu-satunya cara, lakukanlah."

Segera setelah mendengar jawaban itu, Taekwoon berlari menuruni tangga dan keluar dari rumah itu.

Di depan pagar rumah, ia menatap jendela kamar Jaehwan. Dengan hati-hati, ia memanjat. Berusaha keras tidak membuat suara yang mungkin akan membuat Jaehwan sadar bahwa dirinya sedang memanjat. Sesampainya di balkon, Taekwoon langsung menggeser jendela besar kamar itu.

"Jaehwan!"

"Taekwoon _hyung_?!" Jaehwan yang terlihat berkelumun dengan selimutnya, menoleh. Ia terkejut melihat sosok Taekwoon di sana. Bodoh, Jaehwan tak sadar jendelanya tidak terkunci. "A- apa yang kau lakukan?! Keluar dari kamarku!"

Jaehwan melempar sebuah bantal ke wajah Taekwoon. Tapi Taekwoon menepisnya dengan tangan, dan malah berjalan dari mendekati kasur tempat Jaehwan sekarang berada. Ditatapnya sepasang mata bulat yang berkaca-kaca itu sedalam mungkin.

"Keluar! Aku tak mau melihatmu lagi! Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri! Aku benci padamu!" Jaehwan memukul-mukul bahu dan dada Taekwoon, mencoba mendorongnya menjauh. Namun gerakan serta teriakkannya terhenti ketika ia rasakan sepasang lengan memeluknya. Jaehwan tak mau Taekwoon menyadari seberapa cepat jantungnya berdetak saat ini. Ia mencoba mendorong tubuh Taekwoon menjauh, namun gagal. Taekwoon terlalu kuat baginya. "Lepaskan..."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu kali ini." ucapan Taekwoon membuat Jaehwan kembali terkejut. Ditambah air mata yang ia yakin mengalir dari mata lelaki yang mendekapnya ini. "Aku... Aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf karena sudah menyakitimu sampai seperti ini. Aku... Aku menyesal."

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu... Kau sudah sangat menyakitiku, _hyung_. Aku tidak bisa lagi menahannya. Aku tidak mau memaafkanmu."

"Tolong, Jaehwan. Kumohon... Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa maaf darimu."

"Aku tidak peduli!" Jaehwan mengambil kesempatan ketika Taekwoon lengah, dan akhirnya berhasil mendorong Taekwoon menjauh. "Aku tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi padamu, _hyung_! Aku tidak peduli kalau kau mati sekali pun!"

"Jaehwan, kenapa-"

"Jangan tanya kenapa! Aku yang harusnya bertanya, kenapa kau ada di sini?! Sebelumnya kau tidak pernah peduli padaku. Semua yang ada di otakmu hanya obsesimu pada Cha Hakyeon!"

"Tapi sekarang semuanya hanya dirimu." Ucap Taekwoon dengan lembut, dan itu membuat Jaehwan bingung.

"A- apa?"

"Memang benar aku tidak pernah menyadari perasaanmu, dan terlalu sibuk dalam mengejar Hakyeon. Tapi sekarang aku menyadari bahwa perasaanku padanya selama ini hanya sekedar obsesi. Aku menyadari itu di hari pertama kau tidak masuk sekolah. Aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak mencintainya." Taekwoon menyentuh kedua belah pipi Jaehwan. "Aku menyadari bahwa aku merindukanmu, Jaehwan. Dan aku menyadari... Bahwa kaulah yang seharusnya ada dalam hatiku."

"A- aku tidak mengerti." Ucap Jaehwan. Tangannya beranjak merengkuh dadanya sendiri, memeriksa secepat apa jantungnya berdetak. Benar-benar tak karuan. Terlebih ketika Taekwoon mendekatkan wajahnya, dan berbisik di daun telinganya,

"Aku mencintaimu, Jaehwan."

Jaehwan hendak membuka mulutnya untuk merespon, namun tertutup kembali ketika Taekwoon tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya. Mata Jaehwan membulat. Tubuhnya masih membatu menyadari kenyataan yang terjadi sekarang. Taekwoon mencintainya. Sungguh? Apa ini mimpi? Tidak, tidak boleh hanya mimpi!

Tapi rupanya dua sisi dalam hati Jaehwan masih saling berargumen. Di satu sisi, ia bahagia karena Taekwoon mencintainya, bahkan sampai menciumnya duluan. Tapi di sisi lain lagi, ia masih belum mau memaafkan Taekwoon, mengingat rasa sakit yang selama ini ia telan mentah-mentah setiap hari.

Tapi... Akhirnya orang yang ia cintai mencintainya balik. Jadi apa lagi yang harus dipertimbangkan?

Mata yang penuh air mata itu akhirnya terpejam, dan bibir yang sedari tadi diam kini ikut membalas pergerakan bibir di atasnya.

Menyadari Jaehwan akhirnya membalas ciumannya, Taekwoon perlahan melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Ditatapnya Jaehwan yang perlahan membuka matanya.

"Apa ini artinya kau memaafkanku?" Jaehwan menunduk. Ia tahu wajahnya pasti sangat merah saat ini. Anak itu kemudian hanya mengangguk dengan malu-malu, membuat yang lebih tua akhirnya tersenyum. Ditariknya tubuh Jaehwan ke dalam sebuah pelukan, dan berbisik. "Terima kasih..."

" _N- ne_..."Jaehwan menjawab sembari membalas pelukan Taekwoon. Namun sesaat kemudian, ia teringat sesuatu. Dilepasnya pelukan mereka, dan menatap Taekwoon agak ragu. "Tunggu, lalu bagaimana dengan Hakyeon hyung?"

"Kau ingat saat kita melihat mereka di kebun? Ternyata bukan hanya kita yang melihat. Ada orang lain yang bahkan memotretnya dan menyebarkan beritanya di sekolah. Dan sekarang semua penghuni sekolah sudah tahu hubungan mereka. Tapi mereka masih bersikeras menutupinya."

"Mereka pasti hanya tidak ingin berita itu menyebar keluar sekolah dan sampai ke telinga keluarga dan perusahaan Wonsik. Mereka tidak benar-benar peduli kalau seluruh penghuni sekolah tahu." Ucap Jaehwan dengan nada khawatir.

Taekwoon tersenyum, kemudian membelai kepala Jaehwan dengan lembut, "Tenang saja. Mereka pasti tahu jalan yang terbaik untuk masalah ini."

Jaehwan menatap senyuman Taekwoon, kemudian mengangguk dengan senyuman termanis yang bisa berikan. Senyuman itu membuat Taekwoon tak bisa menahan dirinya. Ditariknya leher Jaehwan dan kembali mencium bibir penuh itu. Kali ini ciuman mereka terasa lebih dalam. Taekwoon melumat bibir Jaehwan lebih lembut dan pelan, meresap semua perasaan Jaehwan lewat sana. Bahkan lidah mereka sedikit melakukan kontak satu sama lain.

Keduanya terlena dalam ciuman itu sampai tanpa sadar, posisi mereka sudah berubah. Jaehwan merebah di kasur, tangannya meremas baju Taekwoon. Sedangkan Taekwoon sendiri menindih tubuh Jaehwan dan mengunci pergerakan lelaki di bawahnya itu.

Hal yang tidak diinginkan mungkin akan terjadi, kalau saja tak terdengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu.

"Hei, Jung Taekwoon! Aku memintamu untuk membawa adikku keluar dari kamar! Jangan lakukan yang tidak-tidak, atau aku tidak akan ragu-ragu membunuhmu!"

Keduanya langsung melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Taekwoon menggeram kesal sembari menatap pintu kamar dengan tajam, seolah bisa melemparkan peluru yang menembus pintu dan mengenai pemilik suara itu di balik sana.

"Cih, bocah ingusan itu... Menggangu saja..."

Jaehwan tertawa mendengar Taekwoon merutuki kakaknya. Suaranya membuat Taekwoon kembali menatapnya. Tatapannya lembut pada lelaki di bawahnya itu. Menyadari dirinya jadi bahan tontonan, Jaehwan berhenti tertawa.

"A- apa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya rindu senyum dan tawamu." Ucap Taekwoon, membuat lelaki itu merona merah. Taekwoon terkekeh melihatnya, kemudian ia bangkit dari posisinya dan mengulur satu tangannya pada Jaehwan. "Ayo. Ibu dan kakakmu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Mereka tak mau kau mati kelaparan."

Jaehwan mengangguk, kemudian menerima bantuan Taekwoon untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur. Keduanya berjalan keluar kamar, menuju rumah makan.

* * *

 **Realization**

* * *

Taekwoon berdiri di depan pagar kediaman keluarga Lee, sudah siap dengan seragamnya. Kepalanya menengadah, matanya menatap balkon dan jendela kamar Jaehwan. Kain biru itu masih menutupi seisi kamar. Apa Taekwoon datang terlalu pagi? Atau Jaehwan masih tak mau berangkat sekolah?

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, Taekwoon memutuskan untuk melakukan kebiasaannya. Tangannya meraih permukaan pagar paling atas. Kemudian sedikit melompat, siap memanjat sampai kamar Jaehwan. Namun sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Tidak perlu memanjat." Taekwoon menoleh ke asal suara. Jaegwan sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Jaehwan sedang sarapan. Tunggu saja sebentar."

"Jae- Jaegwan." Taekwoon terkejut. Bukan karena Jaegwan yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya, tapi karena anak itu memakai seragam yang sama dengannya. "Kenapa kau pakai seragam sekolahku?"

"Jaga-jaga kalau kau bertindak yang tidak-tidak pada adikku."

"Hah?" Taekwoon makin bingung dengan jawaban itu.

Jaegwan kemudian tersenyum, "Aku akan pindah ke sekolahmu."

"Ke- kenapa?"

"Yah, kau tahu? Aku mulai berpikir, kalau permusuhan kita sudah saatnya diakhiri. Sudah dua tahun kita tidak saling tatap muka. Aku malah tidak mengerti apa yang membuat kita jadi musuh. Selain itu, kau itu sahabat dari adikku. Aku tidak mau membuatnya tersakiti atau sedih kalau kita melanjutkan permusuhan ini, seperti waktu SMP dulu. Jadi kukira tak ada salahnya aku pindah ke sekolahmu yang lebih elit itu. Dan seperti yang kukatakan tadi, antisipasi kalau kau berani macam-macam dengan Jaehwan." Jelas Jaegwan.

Taekwoon memutar bola matanya menanggapi kalimat terakhir Jaegwan itu. Namun ia jadi berpikir. Apa yang Jaegwan katakan ada benarnya. Mereka sudah tak pernah berkelahi sejak lulus SMP. Kenapa masih harus dipermasalah.

"Yah, kau ada benarnya juga." Taekwoon mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaegwan. "Teman?"

Jaegwan balas tersenyum, kemudian menjabat tangan Taekwoon. "Teman."

Tiba-tiba, Jaehwan keluar dari rumah.

"Taekwoon _hyung_!"

Keduanya menoleh pada Jaehwan. Taekwoon tersenyum sembari menatap Jaehwan yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Jaehwan."

"Selamat pagi, _hyung_..."

Keduanya saling melempar senyum pagi termanis mereka.

"Ehem... Duh, seperti ada bau manis disini~" Ucap Jaegwan berniat menggoda keduanya, sembari berbalik untuk kembali masuk ke rumah.

" _Hyu- hyung_!" Jaehwan hendak mengomeli kakaknya itu, namun Taekwoon menahannya.

"Sudah, biarkan saja dia. Ayo kita berangkat!" Taekwoon tersenyum, selagi Jaehwan ber- _pout_ ria dengan wajah merahnya yang diakibatkan ledekan dari Jaegwan tadi. Taekwoon terkekeh, kemudian menyadari Jaegwan yang tak mengikuti mereka. "Hei, Jaegwan! Kau tidak berangkat sekarang?"

"Kurasa anak baru tidak punya kewajiban datang pagi. Haha!"

Taekwoon dan Jaehwan hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan seorang Lee Jaegwan. Sedangkan orangnya sendiri masih tertawa bahagia sambil kembali masuk ke rumah. Setelah Jaegwan menghilang dari penglihatan mereka, Taekwoon meraih satu tangan Jaehwan dan mengunci jari-jari Jaehwan dengan jari-jarinya. Jaehwan terkejut, dan meoleh ke arah lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu. Diperhatikannya Taekwoon yang tengah tersenyum.

"Ayo..."

Jaehwan hanya menundukkan kepalanya malu, kemudian mengangguk. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat mereka belajar. Tangan mereka tak sekali pun terlepas.

* * *

 **Realization**

* * *

 **JAEHWAN POV**

Saat kami berdua sampai di dekat gerbang sekolah, terlihat sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tak jauh dari kami. Ya, mobil itu berpenumpangkan Wonsik _sunbae_ dan Hakyeon _hyung_. Aku melirik wajah Taekwoon _hyung_ yang membatu. Bisa kurasakan tangan besar itu menggenggam tanganku lebih erat. Kemudian Taekwoon hyung menyadari sedari tadi aku menatapnya.

"A- apa?" Tanya Taekwoon _hyung_ agak panik.

"Kau tidak membenci mereka, kan?"

"Ku- kurasa begitu..."

"Bagus!"

Taekwoon _hyung_ hanya bisa mengikuti ketika aku menariknya mendekati pasangan itu.

"Selamat pagi, Hakyeon _hyung_! Wonsik _sunbae_!" Aku menyapa keduanya.

"Selamat pagi, Jaehwan!" Hakyeon _hyung_ membalas sapaanku, kemudian beralih pada Taekwoon _hyung_. "Pagi, Taekwoon!"

" _N- ne_..." balas Taekwoon _hyung_ dengan suara gemetar. Kemudian semua yang ada di sana dikejutkan dengannya yang tiba-tiba membungkuk. "A- aku minta maaf atas kelakuanku kemarin! Aku tidak bermaksud mengucilkan kalian. Aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

Hening...

Tiba-tiba, Hakyeon _hyung_ tertawa. Aku dan Taekwoon _hyung_ menatapnya.

"A- apa yang lucu?" Tanya Taekwoon _hyung_ sambil kembali berdiri tegak.

"Bukan apa-apa..." Hakyeon _hyung_ akhirnya berhenti tertawa. "Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu, Taekwoon. Malah, kami mau berterima kasih, karena kata-katamu kemarin itu membuat kami sadar bahwa memang sudah bukan waktunya lagi kami merahasiakan ini semua. Benar kan, Wonsik?" Hakyeon _hyung_ tersenyum kepada pria di sampingnya. Wonsik _sunbae_ hanya mengangguk.

Kemudian, aku menyadari sesuatu di wajah Wonsik _sunbae._

"Wonsik _sunbae_! Wajahmu terluka!"

"Oh, ini?" Wonsik menyentuh luka lebam itu dengan tangannya, kemudian tersenyum. "Ini salah satu pengorbananku untuk hubungan kami."

"Maksudmu?"

"Setelah mendengar perkataanmu kemarin itu, Taekwoon, kami memutuskan untuk langsung mengatakan semuanya pada orang tuaku secara langsung. Hakyeon ikut aku pulang ke rumah, dan menemui mereka. Awalnya, ayahku emosi bukan main, sedangkan ibuku hanya bisa diam. Ayahku meminta kami untuk menyudahi hubungan ini. Tapi aku tetap menolak. Ayahku sempat memukulku beberapa kali, menyebabkan luka di wajahku ini. Tapi aku tetap tidak menyerah. Malah ayahku yang akhirnya menyerah berargumen denganku, dan mengatakan akan mencari cara lain untuk kami dan perusahaan. Ayahku itu memang keras kepala, tapi dia tetap tak tahan adu mulut dengan yang lebih keras kepala darinya." Wonsik menceritakan semuanya sambil tersenyum, sama seperti Hakyeon _hyung._

"Jadi kalian sudah direstui?" Tanyaku, keduanya mengangguk malu-malu. "Wah, selamat!"

" _Ne_. Terima kasih, Jaehwan." Jawab Hakyeon _hyung_. "Oh? Ngomong-ngomong... Apa sekarang kalian pacaran?"

"Hah?!" dapat kurasakan wajahku memanas. Dan ketika aku melirik ke arah Taekwoon _hyung_ , sepertinya pria itu juga memerah. Tapi aku benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa Hakyeon _hyung_ menanyakan hal itu. "Ke- kenapa kau bertanya begitu, _hyung_?"

"Aku baru menyadari, sih. Kalian berdua sedari tadi berpegangan tangan, dan tak lepas sama sekali!" Seru Hakyeon _hyung_ gemas.

Aku dan Taekwoon _hyung_ mengalihkan pandangan pada tautan tangan kami di saat yang bersamaan. Dengan cepat kulepaskan genggamanku dan menarik tanganku menjauh.

"Me- memang kenapa kalau kami bergandengan tangan? Kami kan sahabat. Ya kan, Taekwoon _hyung_?" Aku menatap Taekwoon _hyung_ yang tak menjawab pertanyaanku. " _Hyung_!"

"Bukan."

"A- apa?!" Aku terkejut mendengar jawaban datar itu. "Apa maksudmu, _hyung_? Kau tidak menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu lagi?!" _Kau bahkan belum menembakku secara formal._

Rengekanku terhenti seketika Taekwoon _hyung_ menarik pinggangku, menutup jarak antara wajah kami. Kemudian ia berbisik tepat di daun telingaku.

"Kau kekasihku..." Taekwoon _hyung_ menyeringai, "Calon, sih..."

Setelah mencuri sebuah kecupan dari bibirku, Taekwoon _hyung_ langsung berlari memasuki area sekolah. Meninggalkanku yang membatu di depan pasangan yang hanya tertawa gemas itu.

"Taek- Taekwoon _hyung_! Tunggu aku!"

Aku akhirnya mulai mengejar Taekwoon memasuki gedung sekolah. Meski begitu, aku masih belum yakin apa setelah ini aku masih harus mengejar cintaku, atau malah cintaku yang akan mengejar diriku?

Ah entahlah. Yang penting sekarang ini aku sudah bisa lega, karena aku tahu Taekwoon _hyung_ memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Hanya tinggal menyerahkan segalanya pada waktu, sampai hal-hal yang jauh lebih menarik akan mempererat hubungan kami. Dan aku juga bisa lega karena kisah cinta yang rumit dan menyebalkan ini sudah berakhir.

Dan seperti yang kalian tahu, semua ini tentang diriku.

* * *

 **It's All About Me**

 **THE END**


End file.
